


Взаимовыручка

by E_Nott



Series: Лоза [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Nott/pseuds/E_Nott
Summary: Лечение проклятий половыми актами, нездоровые отношения.Предупреждение: смерть второстепенных персонажей, развод Молли Уизли.Примечание: автор чешет кинки, от ГП только имена и удобные детали канона.





	

**1\. Невилл**

Колдомедик отводил глаза, бормотал что-то невразумительное. Невилл его вроде бы и не винил – Дамблдору и то руку не спасли после уничтожения хоркрукса, а ведь тогда Снейп старался, зелья варил – но от чувства гадливости отделаться не мог, будто слизняка за шиворот кинули. Сколько можно юлить, гонять обреченного пациента от одного целителя к другому, скажите уже прямо: год или месяц, выдайте ящик обезболивающих и не заставляйте понапрасну бродить по кабинетам. Волна гнева заставила зашелестеть бумаги на столе, звякнула пузырьками в шкафу с лекарствами. Невилл нащупал почти бесполезную палочку, стиснул до судороги в пальцах, пытаясь унять выброс стихийной магии. Удалось. Колдомедик перешел на скороговорку: режим питания, режим дня, прогулки по свежему воздуху, мазь, прием успокоительного зелья... Невилл забрал пергамент с рекомендациями, сунул его в карман и покинул кабинет. Вскоре стало ясно, что раздражение – плохой помощник в блуждании по коридорам больницы Св. Мунго. Невилл ухитрился пропустить нужную лестницу, и, вместо того чтобы вернуться, пошел вдоль палат в поисках следующей. Нашел.

«Лучше бы вернулся!»

Люциуса Малфоя, созерцавшего пейзаж, Невилл узнал сразу. Старший Малфой выглядел потрепанным жизнью, но не побежденным – дешевая серая мантия и тусклые волосы уравновешивались бесконечно презрительным взглядом.

«Выпустили уже? Или не посадили, опять выкрутился? – Невилл не следил за судебными процессами, своих забот хватало. – Что он тут делает, на лестничной площадке? Кого-то ждет? Навещает родню в больнице? Тьфу, да какое мне дело? Пройду мимо, и пусть только попробует что-нибудь вякнуть. Размажу выбросом».

Невилл расправил плечи, тронул повязку, поддерживающую забинтованную правую руку, спохватился, сунул левую в карман – палочка, палочка! Малфой не повернул к нему голову, так и рассматривал то ли пейзаж, то ли грязное окно. Не удостоил вниманием. Вот и славно. Невилл быстро спустился с третьего этажа на второй и снова допустил ошибку – скрылся за очередной дверью, как будто Малфой его преследовал. В длинном коридоре второго этажа он столкнулся с пьяным Джорджем Уизли. Отвязаться от бывшего соратника в Последней Битве не получилось – вместе дошли до выхода, потом, после третьего прощания, до аппарационной площадки. Спасением послужил все тот же Малфой: вышел из дверей вместе с колдомедиком и каким-то магом, и своим появлением вызвал у Джорджа вопль ярости: «А эта погань что тут делает?» На разборки Невилл не остался, аппарировал, моля Мерлина об удаче – еще одно попадание в Мунго с расщеплением, и от сопровождающего уже не отвертишься. А ему не нужны ни сопровождающие, ни сиделки. Его передергивает от сочувственных взглядов. Он хочет одиночества. Он справится. Авады от добросердечного Снейпа ему все равно не видать – был Снейп, да весь в Визжащей хижине вышел.

Оказавшись в гостиной собственного особняка, Невилл облегченно вздохнул. Каждый выход в Мунго давался ему с трудом, но допускать колдомедиков в дом он не собирался – найдут, к чему придраться, навяжут сиделку. Пока он приходит в больницу сам, этого можно избежать.

Невилл сбросил мантию на кресло, добрел до спальни, рухнул на застеленную покрывалом кровать, не заботясь о поврежденной руке. Цыкнул на домовика – всё потом, и обед, и чай – закрыл глаза, провалился в полузабытье. Встреча с Люциусом Малфоем растревожила душу. Вернулась внутренняя дрожь, липкий страх в ожидании битвы – не страх за собственную жизнь, а боязнь подвести друзей, проиграть стычку с первым же Пожирателем.

«Выиграл», – напомнил себе Невилл, стискивая палочку.

«И что?»

Внутренний голос снова напомнил о старшем Малфое – не то чтобы Невилл с ним часто разговаривал, но был уверен, тот спросит так же презрительно: «И что?»

Продремав около часа, Невилл кое-как умылся – поплескал в лицо воду, набранную одной рукой – и велел домовику подать еду в спальню. После смерти бабушки он перестал обедать и ужинать в столовой, замкнулся в ограниченном пространстве – гостиная для аппарации, ванная и спальня – будто готовил себя к тесноте гроба. Всё равно скоро умирать.

Раскрошив и размазав обед по тарелке – движения левой руки были неловкими, словно на нее переползло проклятье хоркрукса – Невилл неожиданно для себя потребовал от эльфа принести выпуски «Пророка» за последнюю неделю и просмотрел заголовки передовиц.

«Надо же... Опубликованы отрывки личного дневника Северуса Снейпа. Агенты Света: правда или ложь? Нарцисса и Драко Малфой покидают Британию, получив особое разрешение министра Магии. Люциуса Малфоя освобождают из Азкабана. Помолвка Гарри Поттера. Фенрир: преступник или жертва Империо?»

Вчитываться в статьи не хотелось.

«Если окажется, что Фенрир – несчастная жертва, мой мирок рухнет, и я скончаюсь под обломками», – невесело усмехнулся Невилл.

Интерес к внешнему миру угас так же быстро, как вспыхнул. Смятые газеты упали на пол – домовик уберет. Невилл улегся на спину, поправил ноющую руку – надо бы натереть мазью, но лень – и погрузился в привычную полудрему. Он шел по коридорам Хогвартса, быстро, не скрываясь. Впереди, в полумраке, мелькала платиновая грива – Малфой торопился к Снейпу, ему было не до преследователя. Там, в призрачном мире, палочка легла в руку, нетронутую проклятьем хоркрукса, и Невилл легко оглушил жертву. Малфой осел кулем, волосы разметались по грязному полу.

«Намотать на кулак, рвануть, притягивая надменную физиономию к паху, заставить ткнуться носом в обтянутый тканью возбужденный член. Приставить палочку к виску, дать выбор: «Подыхай или отсоси». Что выберет Люциус Малфой?»

Невилл словно раздвоился. В реальности он дрочил член резкими, на грани боли движениями, а в полудреме водил головкой по упрямо сжатым губам Люциуса. Сперма выплеснулась на мятую рубашку и платиновую гриву одновременно. Невил застонал, возвращаясь в унылую спальню, и тут же разозлился на себя – откуда разочарование? Он же знает, что странные видения и желания – побочный эффект проклятья. Он бы никогда...

«Никогда?»

Очень неудобно жить, когда в твоей голове звучит голос Люциуса, которому ты только что кончил на лицо. Сплошная неловкость, и с самим собой откровенно не побеседуешь.

К вечеру выяснилось, что Невилла заклинило на старшем Малфое. Не помогла ни двойная доза успокоительного зелья, ни щедрая порция огневиски. Хотелось поговорить. Наорать на Люциуса, потребовать ответа: что он чувствовал, кидая проклятья в школьников во время битвы в отделе Тайн? Сожалеет ли, что попал в немилость к Волдеморту? Верит ли в развилку судьбы? Разбитое пророчество изменило историю, а ведь как благоприятно могла сложиться жизнь...

Аппарация к воротам Малфой-мэнора – изрядное безумие. Невилл был там всего одни раз, после победы, по просьбе Гарри, который не желал доверить пергамент ни сове, ни «ненадежному человеку», и вырвал согласие передать записку Нарциссе из рук в руки. Координаты вспомнились с трудом, огневиски заставлял палочку дергаться в пляске святого Витта. И все-таки, получилось.

– Молодец, не расщепился, – похвалил себя Невилл, оказавшись перед оградой. – А туда ли я попал? Вроде бы туда, но...

Громада мэнора заслоняла звезды сгустком темноты. Ни звука, ни огонька в окнах. Невилл осторожно вошел в распахнутую парадную дверь, покашлял, спросил:

– Эй! Тут есть кто-нибудь?

Похоже, Люциус не возвращался в родовое гнездо, покинутое семьей и домовиками. Может быть, сразу отбыл во Францию, к Драко и Нарциссе. Или укрылся у каких-нибудь знакомых или родственников, не желая жить в доме, хорошо известном как аврорам, так и недобитым Пожирателям.

Разумней всего было развернуться и уйти. Но Невилла потянуло в темноту, наполненную перешептыванием портретов – точь-в-точь, как в сегодняшнем сне. Он брел, натыкаясь на какую-то мебель, бил вазы, поминал Мерлина, и ждал – когда же мрак разорвет росчерк светлых прядей? Люциус где-то здесь, он прячется... Где?

Тишину разорвали странный хруст и стон. Невилл насторожился, покрепче сжал палочку – а вдруг получится бросить заклятье? – и пошел вперед, стараясь избегать столкновений с углами и мебелью. И снова мерзкий хруст. Стон. Знакомый пьяный голос:

– Ты у меня заорешь, сука!

Это было похоже на навеянный проклятьем кошмар. Слабо освещенная комната, Малфой – на полу, в разорванной мантии, со связанными руками – и Джордж, методично ломающий ему ребра.

– Прекрати!

– А чего это ты такой добренький? Или волнуешься, что самому не хватит? Не ссы, поделим.

Наверное, драка пьяного с калекой забавно смотрелась со стороны. Невиллу казалось, что Люциус вот-вот отпустит какое-нибудь хлесткое замечание, и это заставляло торопиться, усиливать натиск. Победила разбившаяся бутылка, которую они свалили со столика. Комнату заполнил густой запах огневиски, Джордж выругался, и, позабыв о кровожадных планах, аппарировал на поиски выпивки. Невилл пожелал ему расщепиться и уселся на огромную кровать – отдышаться, рассмотреть связанного Люциуса. Тот лежал спокойно, не дергался. Не похоже было, чтобы собирался умолять. Невилл мысленно выругал себя: «Ну, вот, свернул на протоптанную дорожку: умолять, подыхать, отсосать...», а вслух пообещал:

– Я сейчас вас развяжу. Здесь есть домовики? Вы сможете позвать колдомедика, чтобы вам оказали первую помощь?

Люциус осторожно пошевелился. Спросил:

– Кто вы? Мне незнаком ваш голос.

– Не узнали в полумраке? – удивился Невилл. – Богатым буду. Позвольте представиться. Невилл Лонгботтом.

– Лонгботтом, – повторил Малфой. – Невилл. Вы внук Септимуса, мой отец и ваш дед были компаньонами. Драконий заповедник.

Внук Септимуса. Не Победитель Нагайны, не сын зверски замученных авроров, не внук бабушки Августы. Люциус удивил. Невилл понял, что не зря хотел с ним поговорить.

Путы снялись с седьмой попытки. Люциус поблагодарил, сел и снова лег на пол – на этот раз в глубокий обморок. Так и не ответив, остались ли в мэноре домовики, и есть ли у него знакомый колдомедик. Пришлось разминать сведенную судорогой руку и, впервые в жизни, совершать двойную аппарацию. Координаты Мунго Невилл знал назубок, огневиски давно уже выветрился из организма и опыт получился весьма и весьма удачным.

Приемный покой встретил их суетой и яркими светильниками. Невилл сгрузил недвижимого Люциуса на стул, вгляделся в лицо, оценил смертельную бледность и кровь, испачкавшую уголок рта, и заорал:

– Эй! Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Он умирает!

Колдомедики бывшему Пожирателю не обрадовались. Невилл, ступивший на путь добра, твердо решил идти до конца, и расстался с несколькими галеонами. Пожертвование обратилось десятком диагностирующих и лечащих заклинаний и порцией Костероста, но местом, даже в общей палате, Люциуса не обеспечило, несмотря на предлагаемую надбавку.

– Нет-нет, – отводя руку с галеонами, отказался колдомедик. – Я не могу нарушить правила. Мистер Малфой не нуждается в наблюдении. Он не получил необратимых повреждений. Несколько часов сна, и все будет в порядке.

– Он на ноги подняться не может, чтобы аппарировать!

– Сюда же он как-то добрался.

– Это я его доставил.

– Вот и возитесь, если охота, – колдомедик даже голоса не понизил, еще и скривился. – Или бросьте в холле. Очухается и аппарирует, днем же как-то домой дорогу нашел, когда его выписали.

– Выписали? А с чем он лежал? – Невилл ухитрился, всунул галеон.

Колдомедик зашуршал картой в твердой обложке, что-то вычитал, сообщил:

– Переведен из тюремной лечебницы. Черепно-мозговая травма. Диагноз – слепота.

– Что? – Невилл завертел головой, переводя взгляд с колдомедика на бледного Люциуса, уже усевшегося на кушетке. – Как? Кто его выставил в пустой мэнор, где нет ни людей, ни домовиков?

– У этого... пациента есть дом, жена и сын, – раздраженно огрызнулся колдомедик. – Многие другие наши пациенты об этом могут только мечтать. По вине таких, как он. Освобождайте кушетку, Малфой, не задерживайте очередь.

Это были правильные слова. Невилл еще мог остановиться, не совершать ошибку. Спас от пьяного Джорджа, доставил в больницу. Заплатил за прием у целителя. А теперь разворачивайся и уходи. Тебя не должно интересовать, чем закончится эта ночь для Люциуса. Попробует ли он вернуться в мэнор, останется ли в холле больницы, откуда его могут вытащить на улицу, и...

– Пойдемте, – Невилл взял Люциуса под локоть, повел к выходу. – Сейчас мы аппарируем ко мне домой. Постарайтесь не делать резких движений и не отодвигаться во время перемещения. Я не силен в парной аппарации, но другого выхода нет. Придется рискнуть.

**2\. Люциус**

Его разбудило дыхание, щекочущее шею, и давно забытое ощущение безопасности и уюта. Люциус позволил себе понежиться – показалось, что он лежит в своей постели, в мэноре, а за спиной мирно посапывает Нарцисса... О, нет! Тупая боль в ребрах, слишком тяжелая, неженская рука, покоящаяся у него на талии...

Невилл Лонгботтом.

В голосе, скомандовавшем его мучителю: «Прекрати!», звучала уверенная властность. Позже он наполнился горькой усмешкой: «Не узнали? Богатым буду». Имя удивило – уж кого-кого, а Лонгботтома, да еще в качестве защитника, Люциус не ожидал. Первое, что попросилось на язык: «О, Победитель Нагайны!» Этот вариант Люциус отмел, как слишком льстивый. Сын Френка и Алисы? Нет-нет-нет. Наверное, каждый второй упоминает старших Лонгботтомов, над которыми старательно потрудилась Белла. Это тоже не вариант, как и «внук Августы». Не того полета птица Августа, чтобы кто-то лопался от гордости, когда его называют ее внуком. После заминки Люциус все-таки придумал, как обозначить место Невилла в своем мире: внук бывшего отцовского компаньона. Между прочим, с территории заповедника уже год как сняли карантин. Двадцать лет. Достаточный срок, чтобы солнце и магия выжгли след драконьей оспы.

Продолжение знакомства Люциусу помнилось смутно. Кажется, Лонгботтом доставил его в больницу... да, точно: Костерост, тухлый привкус зелья от внутренних повреждений. А потом была совместная аппарация. Победитель Нагайны не бросил его в вестибюле Мунго, притащил к себе в дом и приказал домовику приготовить гостевую спальню. Неслыханная щедрость, за которую, видимо, придется расплатиться с процентами. Тело за спиной намекает, как Лонгботтом может потребовать долг.

«Лучше бы меня вчера Уизли добил, – подумал Люциус, и тут же признался себе. – Неправда. Когда ломались ребра, отчаянно хотелось выжить и жить. Не ожидал, что за это попросят такую цену? Не ожидал... не в первый раз».

За спиной пошевелились, охнули. Поясницу царапнул жесткий край ткани – странное одеяние, не пижамная куртка, не ночная рубашка, плечи и одна рука у Лонгботтома голые. Жаль, нельзя повернуться и посмотреть. Матрас прогнулся. Люциус съехал в образовавшуюся ямку. Спаситель, разделивший с ним ложе, отодвинулся. Люциус решился сделать ход в игре с неведомыми правилами и вежливо произнес:

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе...

Сомнение или смятение?

Комнату заполнила тягостная тишина. Лонгботтом заговорил после вымотавшей нервы паузы, заговорил быстро, сбивчиво, перемешивая извинения с объяснениями:

– Не подумайте, что я к вам... что я вас... это проклятье, я, наверное, опять сон с явью перепутал. Я к вам... я вас не?..

– У меня нет свежих повреждений, кроме последствий перелома ребер, – дипломатично ответил Люциус и сделал второй ход. – А что за проклятье?

– Нагайна была хоркруксом.

– Я знаю.

– Я ее уничтожил. Отрубил ей голову.

– Я помню, – Люциус чувствовал себя живым воплощением терпения и кротости. – Что дальше?

– Дальше? Жаль, что вы меня не видите, придется тратить время на объяснения.

Пальцы – теплые, сильные – сомкнулись у Люциуса на запястье. Его ладонь подвели сначала к ткани, потом – к шероховатой, мертвой коже.

– Этой рукой я держал меч Гриффиндора, – проговорил Лонгботтом. – Она потеряла чувствительность через месяц после Последней Битвы. С каждым днем становится всё хуже и хуже. Пальцы скрючились. Я не могу согнуть правый локоть. Временами перестает слушаться правое плечо. Я потерял возможность колдовать. Я – правша, держать палочку левой рукой я, конечно, приспособился, но чертить знаки заклинаний не получается. Магия частично блокирована проклятьем хоркрукса, расходуется неравномерно, чаще всего в стихийных выбросах. Колдомедики считают, что нарушения сна и головные боли – последствия магического блока. Я склонен им верить. Во снах я обычно преследую жертву.

– Догоняете?

– Когда как.

– Что происходит, если догоняете?

– Подчиняю себе, – уклончиво ответил Лонгботтом. – Разными способами.

Люциус в очередной раз пожалел о потере зрения. Он выслушал весьма интересный рассказ, сейчас бы еще взглянуть на родовой гобелен... Впрочем... к Мордреду церемонии!

– Мистер Лонгботтом...

– Невилл.

– Невилл, не сочтите мой вопрос бестактным любопытством. Я не могу посмотреть на ваш родовой гобелен с семейным древом, поэтому мне придется спросить. Вы – сын Френка и Алисы? Прямой наследник Лонгботтомов? Примеси другой крови нет?

– Я не совсем понимаю... сын своих родителей, да. Какая примесь?

– Ваши родители состояли в магическом браке, Алиса была принята в род. Если вы не бастард...

– Я не бастард!

В голосе плохо сдерживаемое раздражение. Неудивительно.

– ...то вы не можете страдать от проклятья хоркрукса. Одна из привилегий «Двадцати восьми»* – безнаказанное уничтожение вместилища части души. Проклятье вытягивается родовой магией. Достаточно очищающего ритуала и недели в мэноре. Этот дом – ваш фамильный особняк?

– Да, – после паузы ответил Лонгботтом. – Это фамильный особняк, который не признает меня хозяином. Глава рода – мой отец.

Люциус задумался. Безумец во главе рода. Случай не первый, и, наверняка, не последний. Есть церемония передачи полномочий... Ах, да! Лонгботтом... Невилл. Невилл не может колдовать. Сложная ситуация.

– Что вы предпочтете: ванну или завтрак? В смысле, что – первым, не подумайте, я не заставляю вас выбрать что-то одно!

– Ванну, – оговорка и горячность оправдания позабавили.

– Я прикажу домовику.

Невилл уселся, и Люциус только сейчас понял, что они всерьез обсуждали влияние проклятий на отпрысков чистокровных родов, лежа в постели. Голыми. Пикантно. Могло бы развеселить. Если бы не сны, в которых Невилл подчиняет жертву разными способами, и долг жизни, добавившийся в список кредитов Люциуса.

– После завтрака я отправлю сову вашей жене. Пусть возвращается из Франции. Вам нужен...

– Ни в коем случае! – вскинулся обозлившийся Люциус. Долг – долгом, но сопляк не имеет права рушить тщательно выстроенные планы: – Вы не будете беспокоить Нарциссу. И Драко. Не вмешивайтесь! Я вам очень благодарен, Невилл. И прошу вас еще об одном благодеянии. Помогите мне вернуться в мэнор. И на этом прервем общение, пока вы не захотите потребовать с меня долг за спасение жизни.

– Мы обсудим это за завтраком.

«Упрямый гаденыш! – Люциус все-таки развеселился. – Спас из жалости, а теперь не может решиться и выкинуть на улицу. Верни меня в мэнор и оставь в покое. Я справлюсь».

_______________

Примечание к части

*В начале 30-х годов XX века в Великобритании был опубликован анонимный «Справочник чистокровных волшебников». Многие волшебники считали автором "Справочника" Кантанкеруса Нотта. Сразу же он вызвал общественный резонанс, так как в Справочнике значились фамилии истинно чистокровных семей, получивших название «Священные двадцать восемь». (с) ГП Вики.

**3\. Невилл**

Самым трудным было удержаться, не опустить руку Люциуса ниже, на жаждущий прикосновений член. Вопрос: «Что происходит, если догоняете?» вызвал болезненное возбуждение. Невилл некоторое время поддерживал беседу – «да, чистокровный, нет, не глава рода» – а потом позорно сбежал в ванную. Дрочить.

За завтраком – Люциус ел медленно, изредка промахиваясь мимо тарелки с овсянкой – Невилл, обретший некоторую ясность ума, потребовал объяснений:

– Почему вы не хотите связаться с Нарциссой? Вам нужна помощь. Нужен уход. Малфой-мэнор пуст. Там нет домовиков. Как вы будете жить? У вас есть палочка? Вы можете колдовать?

Люциус откинулся на спинку высокого стула – ради гостя домовик подал поздний завтрак в столовой – нащупал салфетку, утер губы. Лицо окаменело, слепые глаза смотрели сквозь Невилла.

– Я дам ответы на часть ваших вопросов.

«Снисходит. Презирает».

Накатила очередная волна: ярость и вожделение.

«Обездвижить. Повалить на пол – не заслужил того, чтобы его трахали в спальне. Сорвать вычищенную домовиком мантию, огладить живот, ощутить под пальцами знакомую твердость ребер... Ох, Мерлин, за что мне такое наказание?»

Невилл с трудом убрал руку с палочки, пригубил сок. Сосредоточился на словах Люциуса, радуясь, что тот его не видит – выражением лица, наверное, Волдеморта напугать можно...

– У меня нет палочки. В мэноре нет домовиков. Нарцисса изгнала их перед отъездом, по моей просьбе.

– Зачем? Почему? – у Невилла проснулся искренний интерес к рассказу.

– Магия домовых эльфов вступила в конфликт с обезглавленной магией рода. Перед арестом я успел отречься от полномочий, рассчитывая, что Драко примет фамильный перстень. Сын не пожелал взять на себя обязанности главы. Мэнор, оставшийся без хозяина – и это при двух здравствующих кандидатах – заартачился, сбросил щиты и вступил на путь саморазрушения. Домовики попытались этому противостоять. Вышло только хуже.

– И что вы теперь собираетесь делать?

– Вернуть перстень. Повторно возглавить род.

– Вы думаете, получится?

– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – презрительное выражение лица исчезло, губы тронула легкая улыбка. – Или мэнор меня вспомнит и примет, или размажет по стенам алтарного зала, избавляя от необходимости влачить жалкое существование.

– И все же я не понимаю, почему вы отказываетесь вызвать жену. Ее магия как-то помешает возвращению перстня?

Люциус молчал достаточно долго, Невилл уже думал, что ответа на вопрос не будет. Ошибся. Люциус все-таки заговорил:

– Цисси всегда была моей надежной опорой. Союзницей и лучшим другом. Она не бросила меня, когда я первый раз попал в Азкабан, поддерживала, когда я был в немилости у Волдеморта. Она не уехала во Францию сразу после победы, хотя могла бы воспользоваться благодарностью Гарри Поттера. Порядочность и принципы не позволили ей оставить мужа, снова загремевшего в тюрьму. Она билась за меня больше года: адвокаты, свидания, передачи. Консилиумы колдомедиков после травмы. Перевод в Мунго, освобождение под залог по состоянию здоровья. Две недели назад я уговорил тюремного колдомедика соврать моей жене. Она получила сообщение, что ко мне вернулось зрение. На последнем свидании я был с повязкой на глазах – Цисси сказали, что это мазь для ускорения процесса восстановления. Она поверила, как и любой человек, Цисси верит в лучшее. И уехала, потому что больше моего нуждается в отдыхе и покое. Выздоравливающего мужа, которого вот-вот выпустят из тюрьмы, Цисси оставить смогла, на это я и рассчитывал. Если она узнает об обмане, то немедленно возвратится в Англию. Я получу хорошую трепку, выслушаю речь, что я ей не обуза. Цисси вернется в мэнор и зачахнет. Она не заслужила медленной смерти от истощения сил. Не тревожьте ее, Невилл. Я надеюсь на ваше понимание.

– Да. Конечно.

Зависть. Стыд. Раскаяние.

Чистая, ничем не замутненная зависть – ему, Невиллу, не о ком говорить с уважением и нежностью. Некого поблагодарить. Некого отпустить.

Стыд – он вчера счел себя благодетелем, когда не бросил Люциуса на улице. А смог ли бы он, как Нарцисса, служить кому-то опорой из года в год, изо дня в день? Хватило ли бы терпения?

Раскаяние – за то, что собирался послать письмо Нарциссе без ведома Люциуса. Лез в чужую жизнь с уверенностью в собственной правоте. И чуть не натворил бед, как слон в посудной лавке.

– Вы поможете мне добраться в мэнор?

– Да.

– Я вам очень благодарен. За всё, – Люциус склонил голову, приложил кулак к сердцу, впервые приветствуя, как равный равного. – Не подозревайте меня в том, что я пытаюсь заманить вас в ловушку. Долг жизни не позволит мне причинить вам вред.

– Не сомневаюсь, – повторить жест Люциуса Невилл не мог – рука... – И... раз уж вы сами заговорили о долге... Помогите мне разобраться. Если мое состояние – не проклятие хоркрукса, тогда что это? Как от этого избавиться? Помогите. Я не требую, я прошу. Мне больше не к кому обратиться. В Мунго не станут слушать, если я скажу...

«...что бывший Пожиратель Смерти Люциус Малфой опровергает ваш диагноз удивленным поднятием брови. А я цепляюсь за любую надежду, потому что хочу жить».

–…в общем, меня никто не будет слушать и не поверит.

– Начнем с того, что вы тоже мне не верите. Не верите, но хотите жить.

«Неужели мысли читает?» – испугался Невилл.

– От меня сейчас мало толку, – продолжил Люциус. – Что смогу – сделаю. Клянусь. В библиотеке мэнора есть книга, которую вам надо прочитать. Я сам прочел ее дважды. После заседания Совета Двадцати Восьми, на котором выяснилось, что Волдеморт постарался уничтожить или заклеймить всех наследников чистокровных родов.

– Спасибо.

– Возьмите с собой ланч, чтобы не аппарировать лишний раз.

Неожиданный совет – о еде Невилл, конечно, не подумал – вызвал благодарность едва ли не большую, чем обещание помочь. Долг жизни не предполагал заботы. Заботы скупой, не унижающей достоинства – так натасканный матерый пес контролирует молодого кобеля, растерявшегося на первой охоте.

– Я прикажу домовику положить еды на двоих, – пообещал Невилл. – Я надеюсь, что вас не размажет по стенам, и мы сможем вместе перекусить.

 

...Солнечные лучи, заливавшие парк и мэнор, беспощадно выставляли напоказ разруху и запустение. Плети Прыткого вьюнка выломали десяток витражных рам, разноцветное стекло терялось в жадной зелени, вспыхивало редкими «зайчиками», заставляя вспоминать то о Ступефае, то об Аваде. С балконов сыпалась штукатурка, да такими увесистыми кусками, что Невилл на пороге голову в плечи втянул – даст сейчас камнем по башке, подохнешь без всяких хоркруксов.

Он поддерживал Люциуса под локоть, отмечая, как с каждым шагом меняется походка. По парковой дорожке Люциус шел неуверенно, а в доме будто прозрел, двигался решительно, огибал встречающиеся препятствия.

– Я пойду в подвалы, а вы поднимайтесь на второй этаж. Откройте каталог, найдите «Бдение у гобелена» Фабиуса Гампа.

– Сначала я вас провожу, – Невилл сбросил на пол плечевой мешок с обедом. – А потом... вы уверены, что библиотека меня впустит?

– Мой отец и ваш дед подписали соглашение о взаимовыручке и гостеприимстве. Я его не оспаривал. Тридцать лет для магии – не срок. Не думаю, что возникнут какие-то препятствия.

Лестница в подвал была узкой, со стертыми ступенями. Невилл заволновался – «если Люциус оступится, не успею подхватить» – и тут же понял: мэнор не причинит вреда хозяину. Дом злился за то, что его бросили. Дом соскучился. Иначе бы не вырастил перила, подставляя их под вытянутую руку Люциуса.

Спустившись, они уткнулись в монолитную каменную стену – не то, что двери, трещинки нет.

– Я посижу тут, – Люциус опустился на пол, прижался щекой к камню. – Идите, Невилл. Не забудьте автора. Фабиус Гамп.

Невилл оторвался от книги к обеду. Голова трещала – вникнуть в витиеватые обороты было трудно, а новое знание меняло привычную картину мира.

Правь, Британия! Правь магией:  
Британцы никогда не станут рабами

В середине девятнадцатого века магглы, доминировавшие на море и в торговле, присоединили к Империи Индию и африканские территории. Перемены не могли обойти стороной магический мир. Европа была очарована изяществом экзотических заклинаний, бамбуковыми волшебными палочками и пряным дымолетным порошком. Чистокровные семьи разделились: одни, опьяненные идеей Pax Britannica, приветствовали перемены, требовали от Визенгамота расширения списка одобренных заклятий, отмены запрета на использование колониальных товаров в защитных ритуалах, разрешения вывоза родовых гобеленов в Британскую Индию; другие – Чистильщики Двадцати Восьми, активно боролись против нарушения традиций и призывали карать отступников.

Чистильщики спасли британский магический мир, когда Басалла Шармаран, связавший обрядами подчинения семь родов, устроил мятеж с целью захвата власти в Аврорате и Визенгамоте. Басалла оказался хорошо подготовленным противником – Чистильщики нашли и уничтожили три хоркрукса. Магическая Британия захлебнулась в крови, ослепла от вспышек заклинаний. Магов расколола ненависть – чистокровным не смогли простить ненужной жестокости; Двадцать Восемь помнили, как полукровки убивали наследников.

«Дамблдор хорошо дозировал информацию, – перелистывая страницы, думал Невилл. – И ту, которую получал Гарри, и ту, которая преподается под видом истории магии в Хогвартсе».

Он отложил знакомство с очищающими обрядами после настойчивого бурчания желудка. Мешок с продуктами все так же лежал в холле. Люциус все так же прижимался щекой к камню. Изменилась стена. На ней проявился тонкий светящийся рисунок: арка, охраняемая двумя скалящимися драконами, вязь рун, трещина между створками двери. Казалось, что мэнор вытянул из Люциуса изрядную долю жизненных сил – волосы потускнели и свалялись, под глазами набрякли темные мешки.

– Он вас убивает! Вставайте, я отведу вас наверх, вам надо прилечь.

– Нет, – спокойная уверенность охладила пыл Невилла. – Будьте так добры, сходите в ту комнату, где мы с вами встретились. Там должна быть коробка с зельями, которую оставил колдомедик.

Третий флакон вернул Люциусу относительную бодрость.

– Вы брали еду? Я бы не отказался от сэндвича. Зелье вознамерилось прожечь мой желудок.

– Сейчас, – Невилл распустил завязки мешка, вытащил свертки, выругался.

– Что?

– Домовик, пикси ему в задницу! Исполнил прямой приказ: булку хлеба, кольцо домашней колбасы и огурцы. Можно, я вызову его, чтобы он сделал сэндвичи?

– Крайне нежелательно. Призовите нож и нарежьте, – Люциус явно не видел в этом проблемы. То есть, он, конечно, вообще ничего не видел, но это не отменяло трудностей.

– Я не могу, – сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать, ответил Невилл. – Меня плохо слушается единственная рука, придержать хлеб или колбасу можно только локтем, и то, что получится в итоге, будет грудой огрызков!

– Сколько экспрессии, – фыркнул Люциус. – Дайте вашу палочку.

От такой наглости Невилл оторопел, и, почему-то, беспрекословно повиновался.

– Акцио, кухонный нож.

– Да, вы его легко призвали, – дар речи вернулся вместе с палочкой, которую Невилл выхватил у Люциуса. – А дальше? Я же вам уже сказал...

– Я буду держать хлеб, а вы – резать. И далее по списку. Не забывайте передвигать мою руку, чтобы не оттяпать пальцы.

«Договор о взаимовыручке и гостеприимстве в действии», – эта навязчивая мысль крутилась в голове, пока Невилл нарезал огурцы относительно тонкими ломтиками, стараясь не зацепить Люциуса.

Ели в молчании, запивая сэндвичи соком – каждый из своей бутылки. Невиллу хотелось вывалить на Люциуса ворох вопросов о хоркруксах и Чистильщиках, но он прикусывал чешущийся язык. Сначала надо дочитать книгу, потом поискать в своей библиотеке ответы, которые могут лежать на поверхности, а только потом спрашивать – то, что действительно нужно и важно.

Утолив первый голод, Люциус предпочел огурцы колбасе. Невилл пытался честно поделить еду на двоих, но, после немого бунта – колбаса отправлялась на ткань салфетки, а овощ в рот – сдался и начал подсовывать свою долю огурцов под пальцы Люциусу.

– Спасибо, я наелся. Передайте мне, пожалуйста, трехгранный флакон с зельем.

– А это от чего?

– Комплексное, для восстановления зрения.

– Есть шанс? – узнать хотелось, но Невилл не решался спросить, пока Люциус не заговорил об этом первым.

– Если мэнор меня примет – да.

– А как вы получили травму?

– Это вас не касается, – Люциус мгновенно переменился, подобрался. – Не поднимайте эту тему, Невилл.

«Не лезь не в свое дело, щенок – и только зубами не лязгнул, зверюга...»

Опять захлестнула обида – Люциус не считал его равным, разве что, отдавал дань формальности. Невилл прикрыл глаза, позволяя дремоте затопить насытившееся тело. Мэнор заполнили шорохи, змеиный шепот, под закрытыми веками замелькали знакомые картинки: темнота коридоров, палочка, прядь волос, петлей охватывающая запястье... Он очнулся, получив увесистый шлепок по ладони. Поспешно отдернул руку от волос Люциуса, собрал скатерть и салфетки, сунул в мешок и пробормотал:

– Я буду в библиотеке.

Вечером они переругались возле углубившегося рельефа: Люциус не разрешал вызвать домового эльфа, чтобы привести в порядок хотя бы одну комнату, и настаивал, чтобы Невилл отправлялся ночевать к себе домой.

– Я вас тут не брошу! – Невиллу было обидно, Люциус же, вроде, умный мужик, неужели не понимает, чем дело может кончиться?

– Сомневаюсь, что мистер Уизли нанесет мне еще один визит. Если и нанесет, вряд ли сможет спуститься по лестнице в подземелье.

– А о других вы не подумали? Вам счет половина магической Британии может предъявить!

– Почему вас это беспокоит?

– Договор о взаимовыручке, – буркнул Невилл. – Решайте: или вы опираетесь мне на плечо и идете добровольно, или я оглушаю вас Ступефаем и тащу к себе домой волоком. Верну я вас завтра сюда, чем хотите клянусь! Перестаньте упрямиться. И вам, и мне нужны ванна и плотный ужин. Потом завалимся спать, а завтра, с новыми силами встретим новый день.

– Ваши бы слова, да Мерлину в уши, – вздохнул Люциус. – Где плечо? Пойду без Ступефая.

Согласие взбудоражило. Темная половина из снов откровенно радовалась, подкидывала идеи, что можно сделать с Люциусом, когда он окажется в постели. Невилл старался держать себя в руках: подрочил в ванной перед ужином, подрочил в спальне между ужином и вечерним бокалом хереса, сбежал, бросив херес, чтобы подрочить...

Жажда обладания только усиливалась. Три оргазма не принесли облегчения, семя брызгало на пол, пачкало одежду, член обмякал на десяток минут, чтобы вновь закаменеть. Вечерний разговор о хоркруксах Волдеморта – у Невилла появились кое-какие подозрения – пришлось свернуть. Прохлада и полумрак спальни ненадолго успокоили: Невилл зачерпнул немного мази из банки, нанес не на ноющую правую руку, а на возбужденный член, и чуть не задохнулся от неизведанных ощущений – покалывало и жгло так, как требовалось, боль оттеняла удовольствие. Он представил себе, как смазанные пальцы растягивают вход в тело Люциуса – не ожидал заботы? Ничего, сейчас будет сюрприз.

Выгнутая поясница, ягодицы, сжатые в бесплодной попытке унять изматывающий зуд. Палец, проскальзывающий во влажную тесноту, вскрик, неразборчивая просьба.

– Громче!

– Невилл... пожалуйста...

– Проси громко и разборчиво, сучка!

Вот сейчас настанет сладкий миг – только он, Невилл, может унять болезненное жжение, разрывая сопротивляющиеся мышцы, смывая кровью... Откуда эта тряпка? Невилл разорвал ночную рубашку, мешающую добраться до задницы Люциуса, получил удар в челюсть и слетел с кровати. Второй удар, нанесенный невидимой рукой, чуть не вышиб из него дух, и немного унял возбуждение.

– Договор, – напомнил Люциус. – Вы не сможете вломиться ко мне в спальню и изнасиловать. Магия не позволит, Невилл.

– Я не помню, как сюда вошел. Я не хотел... нет, хотел! Хотел и хочу. Простите.

– Определенно, с вами не все в порядке, – Люциус, приподнявшийся на локте выглядел невозмутимо, как будто не насильника только что из кровати выкинул, а раздумывал об очередности танцев на балу.

– Да уж... – согласился Невилл и обхватил ладонью мгновенно окаменевший член – волосы Люциуса, губы Люциуса... догнать, повалить, порвать...

– Иди сюда.

Это было неожиданно. Заманчиво.

– Ляг на спину и не делай резких движений, а то шею сломаю.

«Сломает, – поверил Невилл. – Никакая магия не понадобится».

Тусклый свет ночника отражался в слепых глазах. Люциус ощупывал шею, ключицы, поврежденную руку. Водил носом по груди, будто принюхивался.

– Не могу, – предупредил Невилл. – Сейчас кинусь. Плевать на магию. Я хочу... Мне надо!

– Сейчас.

Люциус еще раз обнюхал его шею, заставил повернуться набок и пристроил возбужденный член между своих сомкнутых бедер. Невилл взвыл от облегчения и начал двигаться, наслаждаясь подобием соития. Люциус позволил себя перевернуть, поерзал лопатками по простыне, обхватил Невилла за шею, плотнее сжал ноги. Живот Невилла касался мягкого, незаинтересованного происходящим члена. Это было обидно. Досадно. Зато... Он осмелился поцеловать Люциуса, провел языком по зубам и кончил – бурно, с криком и короткой потерей сознания.

Его переполняли нега и благодарность. Люциус отодвинулся, обтер ноги обрывками ночной рубашки. Невилл тронул губами голое плечо – ниже, на руке, черная метка, которая должна вызывать отвращение, но...

– Спасибо, – не удержался, добавил. – Мне было хорошо с тобой. Я... я первый раз с кем-то, а не сам.

– Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, – равнодушно ответил Люциус и укрыл их одеялом. – Спи.

«Не выгнал... – подумал Невилл, проваливаясь в сон. – Оставил рядом, не выгнал».

**4\. Люциус**

Невилл, сопящий в шею, по-прежнему дарил чувство уюта. Ночью, после того как волна дурной, наносной магии выплеснулась со спермой, Люциуса окутало одеяло теплой благодарности и надежды. Пришлось напомнить себе, что эта привязанность – временная. Невилл сейчас похож на щенка, брошенного нерадивыми хозяевами, и угодившего под град камней от уличных хулиганов. Родословная и задатки у щенка отличные, с ним бы повозиться – в волкодава вырастет. Только Люциусу ввязываться в возню не с руки, хоть и полезно иметь в приятелях победителя. Нет сил на интриги, нет права и желания портить кому-то жизнь. От его вмешательства никогда не было толку: что Драко не сумел воспитать, что со Снейпом промахнулся – покровительство доставило полукровке больше проблем, чем выгоды. Люциусу бы сейчас самому на кого-то опереться, на этот раз он не согнут, надломлен, как ствол дерева, пережившего страшную бурю. Достаточно одного порыва ветра, и он рухнет. И Цисси, и Драко, лучше держаться в стороне, чтоб не зацепило ветвями, не поранило. Если вдруг – вдруг! – родовая магия совершит чудо, позволит надлому срастись, можно будет подумать о воссоединении. Но даже при самом счастливом стечении обстоятельств, исцеление и возвращение к себе займет несколько лет.

«Хватит ныть, – одернул себя Люциус. – Ты жив, ты свободен. У тебя есть цель и долг. Ты справишься. Шаг за шагом».

Он разбудил Невилла – возня под боком, извинения, волна меняющейся магии, от уюта до дурного привкуса безумия – и спросил, есть ли в доме работающий камин.

– Да. Вы хотите куда-то переместиться?

– Пока только поговорить.

Первый разговор состоялся после завтрака. Невилл вызвал дом Селвинов и, судя по звуку, убрался в кресло. Амадеуса Люциус опознал по голосу, порадовался, что не пришлось прорываться к нему через заслон в виде тупоголового Юлиана. Похоже, дед контролировал все разговоры и переговоры, опасаясь, что Селвин-средний нахамит аврорам. Проговорив традиционное приветствие и поинтересовавшись здоровьем всех членов семьи, Люциус попросил Амадеуса о помощи, не преминув добавить, что помощь нужна не ему, а одному из Победителей Волдеморта. Понять, о ком именно идет речь, было несложно – камин-то Лонгботтомов.

– И чем же я могу помочь? – Амадеус не стал осуждать Люциуса за отречение, выискивать другие поводы, чтобы отказаться от разговора или потянуть время. Старый лис чуял курицу через три стены, а Невилл сейчас – та самая курица, которая может снести золотое яйцо.

– Мне нужно знать, были ли попытки провести ритуал замещения главы рода Лонгботтомов. Если были, какие возникли препятствия.

– Ты обратился по адресу, – Люциус не видел, как Амадеус раздувается от значимости, но прекрасно себе представлял.

«Еще бы не по адресу. А то я не в курсе, кто хранитель Книги Ритуалов!»

– Ритуал не проводили. Августа трижды просила о консультации. Первый раз – в годовщину... хм-м... трагического происшествия с главой рода, после массового самоубийства домовых эльфов, – Люциус услышал, как охнул Невилл. – Особняк Лонгботтомов посетил Валентин Фоули. Обследование выявило плесень на алтаре и стенах родового зала. Августа выслушала рекомендации и отказалась насильно смещать Фрэнка, отложив ритуал до проявления магических способностей у наследника. Второй раз особняк осматривал Доминик Шафик после самовозгорания портретов и обвала балконов третьего этажа. Доступа к алтарному камню он не получил и был изгнан из зала всплеском стихийной магии. Августе настойчиво рекомендовали провести ритуал разрыва и лишения перстня, поскольку в агрессии родовой магии чувствовалось бессознательное влияние Фрэнка. Наследнику на тот момент исполнилось восемь лет, магические способности оценивались как слабые, но стабильные. Августа изучила все возможные последствия ритуала и решила сохранить текущее положение дел, поскольку отречение значительно снижало шанс исцеления Фрэнка.

«Мерлин мой, дура-то какая! – поразился Люциус. – Сына в Мунго ей мало было, захотела и внука туда уложить. А пацан крепок, раз до сих пор не свихнулся, если бы не хоркрукс, так и забрал бы сейчас перстень без проблем».

– В третий раз консультантом выступила Сильвия Флинт. Ее кандидатуру выдвинул Совет, поскольку Сильвия была и остается единственным целителем, практикующим применение родовой магии при лечении пациентов. Августа возражала, требовала замены, обвиняя Сильвию в сотрудничестве с темными силами и предвзятостью. Выполнять срочный разрыв категорически отказалась, хотя ее предупредили, что вероятность смерти Фрэнка в процессе ритуала с каждым годом возрастает.

– Когда Сильвия посещала дом? – уточнил Люциус.

– Сразу после отъезда наследника в Хогвартс. Больше я ничего сообщить не могу. Если тебе нужны подробности, расспроси непосредственных участников событий.

«Получается, последнее обследование особняка было восемь лет назад? – прикидывал Люциус, проговаривая заученные фразы благодарности и прощания. – Надо поговорить с Сильвией».

Люциуса и раньше терзали смутные подозрения, что новая власть, покровительствующая магглолюбцам и грязнокровкам, ничего хорошего Британии не принесет. И, вот, пожалуйста, подтверждение.

– Не лечила меня миссис Флинт, – твердо сказал Невилл. – Я ее знаю, я бы ее ни с кем не перепутал. Мы каждый год, сколько я себя помню, на день рождения Ханны к Абботам ходили. И Маркус с родителями и своей бабушкой там был. Я миссис Флинт в Мунго вообще ни разу не видел. Может быть, она уже не практикует? Она же... ну... пожилая совсем.

«Да тебе все, кому за тридцать, безнадежно старые, – подумал Люциус. – Сикль против галеона, что Сильвию за пособничество Волдеморту выперли».

Выперли не за пособничество, по подозрению. Как же! Внук метку принял! А она героев будет лечить...

Невилл на этот раз от камина не отодвинулся. Сидел, шуршал одеждой, слушал, о чем взрослые говорят.

– Нет. Не зайду. Никаких частных консультаций. Никак ты меня в Азкабан задумал упечь? А, Люц? – Сильвия и раньше считалась несдержанной, а отставка заставила ее брызгать ядом не хуже Нагайны. – И это в благодарность, что я твоего сына приняла? Мне запретили практиковать.

– Прошу прощения, не подумал, – на самом деле Люциус так и подумал, знал, что откажется, но все-таки позвал зайти и осмотреть Невилла – надо использовать любой шанс: – А поговорить о прошлом можешь? Или это тоже запретная тема?

– Могу. Только нового ничего не скажу, повторю то, что написано в отчете Совету.

– Мне сейчас проще спросить, чем прочитать, – Люциус попробовал вызвать жалость и не прогадал.

Сильвия, горячась, описала свои впечатления от давнего визита в дом Лонгботтомов. Августа всполошилась, когда родовой гобелен поменял цвет, сначала с белокипенного на кофе с молоком, позже – на бурый. Первое пятно поползло от имени Фрэнка, второе – от Алисы. Доступа в зал и к алтарному камню больше не было – особняк скрыл двери от чужих глаз.

– Я Августе сказала: срочно рви все привязки, иначе и сама рехнешься, и внука загубишь. А она одно твердила: «Мне бы так, чтоб Фрэнку не навредить». А как ему не навредишь? Они с Алисой только за счет родовой подпитки и живут. Сразу ритуал проводить надо было. И ждать, что Мерлин даст. Эх... свою голову не приставишь.

Каминное пламя затрещало. Сильвия спросила:

– Скажи честно, в Мунго к родителям с детства ходить боялся, и чем дальше, тем хуже?

Невилл ответил глухо:

– Да. С каждым годом страх всё сильнее. Сейчас вообще в палату зайти не могу.

– Где себя увереннее чувствуешь, дома или на улице?

– Не знаю. Дом – убежище. Убежище с кошмарами. На улице я... я будто голый. Хочется домой.

– После смерти Августы случилось резкое ухудшение, так?

– Так. Целитель сказал, что это эмоциональное потрясение...

– Последний щит упал. Она, как могла, тебя прикрывала. Тупик, Невилл. У тебя не хватит сил вскрыть зал и забрать родовой перстень. Глава рода тебя не узнаёт, скорее всего, считает чужаком и помогает проклятью. Не в хоркруксе дело, тебе бы любого сглаза хватило. Прости. Мне надо было собрать Совет и заставить Августу провести ритуал разрыва. Поговори с Абботом. Между вашими семьями существует предварительная договоренность о помолвке. Может быть, он согласится поженить вас с Ханной и принять тебя в род.

Люциус по треску пламени понял – Сильвия ушла. Невилл заговорил через некоторое время:

– Я не совсем понял, почему она задавала именно такие вопросы, и как связаны ответы и вывод.

«Августа хорошо постаралась. Оградила его от лишней информации, чтоб случайно не узнал, права не заявил. Он как магглорожденный, честное слово!»

– Отец вас никогда не наказывал, не сказал резкого слова. Страх необоснован, его питает удавка кровной связи. Сыну Фрэнка – год, и это никогда не изменится. Вы для него – захватчик, который день ото дня становится все сильнее и опаснее. Родовая магия долго не могла решить, что делать: убивать по приказу главы или защищать по крови. Сейчас, после смерти Августы победила воля Фрэнка. Дом приманивает вас, дарит чувство ложного покоя и медленно убивает.

– Мне надо подумать. Можно мне провести день в Малфой-мэноре?

– Двери моего дома открыты для вас, – прямо «утро избитых фраз». – Буду благодарен, если вы мне поможете к ним добраться.

Люциус предчувствовал, что к обеду у Невилла появится еще десяток вопросов, и начал мысленно составлять список книг по кровным ритуалам. С указаниями, какие главы надо прочитать. 

**5\. Невилл**

Невилл понимал, что Люциусу сейчас не до него. Драконы на подвальной стене ожили, ворочались под тонкой радужной пленкой, расправляли крылья. Невилл убеждал себя: если вырвутся – не сожрут. Вспомнят о договоре.

«Ага-ага. А если решат уничтожить угрозу? После утренних новостей меня чуть-чуть попустило, но Люциуса я все равно хочу».

Ставить рядом, даже в мыслях, слова «Люциус» и «хочу» было опасно. Прошлая ночь швырнула зверю обладания щедрый кусок мяса. Теперь зверь знал, где можно получить еще.

«Читать. Срочно читать книги о ритуалах. Люциус выполнил обещание, помог разобраться. В любой момент может передумать и услать прочь, у него тут не школа и не публичная библиотека».

Ритуалы произвели на Невилла неизгладимое впечатление. Он, конечно, знал, что чистокровные волшебники и магглы вкладывают разный смысл в понятие «медовый месяц». Только магглу может придти в голову увезти молодую жену в свадебное путешествие сразу после бракосочетания. Любой волшебник проведет «медовый месяц» в фамильном особняке, который, по обычаю, покинут все родственники – чтобы не испортить возникновение магической связи между молодыми супругами. В первую ночь молодожены закроются в парадной спальне, и свечи из желтого воска с пыльцой папоротника оплачут прошлую жизнь, отольют сглазы и проклятья, вязью капель предскажут судьбу. Наутро новобрачные идут к родовому гобелену, а после... или относят медовый кекс в алтарный зал – отблагодарить дом, принявший невесту, или...

«Пропускаем. Наша спальня закрыта, я пару лет назад от скуки пробрался на третий этаж, там всё в скользком мхе и плесени. Мне в особняк никого приводить не придется. Что мне светит? Отречься от рода, и отдать свою магию, тело и семя на волю рода Абботов».

От описания свадебного ритуала у Невилла запылали уши. И член встал. Как у самого последнего извращенца. Возбуждение, перемешанное с возмущением, заставило его скатиться по лестнице к подвалу, растормошить почти потерявшего сознание Люциуса.

– Если я правильно понял, Ханна должна будет... э-э-э... проникнуть в мое тело пальцами или оговоренным волшебным предметом, используя мою сперму, как... э-э-э... смазку? Это же... это... непристойно и унизительно!

Драконы ехидно ухмылялись. Люциус пробормотал:

– Вы мне напоминаете Артура Уизли. Он так негодовал, услышав предложение перейти в род Пруэттов, что даже в Визенгамот потом жалобу накатал. Требовал запретить свадебные и кровные ритуалы, оскорбляющие честь и достоинство волшебника. Как все смеялись...

– Ну... – Невилл немного поостыл. – В чем-то я его понимаю. Мне жить хочется, но... все равно как-то противно.

– Разберитесь в себе. Через пару дней задайте себе вопрос: «Что меня отвращает от ритуала: ложная гордость или нежелание менять род?» У Артура на кону стояло будущее детей, у вас – жизнь. Желание жить сильнее заботы о благополучии потомков. И прочитайте все дополнения. Есть пяток вариаций, так сказать, щадящих. Отсосет вам молодая жена, выплюнет сперму на палочку или артефакт, а вы оближете.

Возбуждение достигло пика. Невилл вскочил, протянул руку к волосам Люциуса: «Соси, сука! И только посмей выплюнуть!» и отлетел к лестнице, отброшенный ударом крыла. Тонкая переливающаяся пленка лопнула. Один из драконов остался на стене, ожившим рельефом, второй навис над Невиллом. Люциус почти прошептал:

– Но это будет неполное принятие в род. Не знаю, захочет ли магия лечить такого приемыша от серьезного проклятья. Надо спросить Сильвию.

Выдох дракона заморозил чувства. Невилл освободился от возбуждения и паники – у Люциуса потекла кровь из носа, даже не потекла, хлынула – и помчался наверх, в холл, где оставил рюкзак с едой и зельями. Там он обнаружил незваных гостей: на мраморных ступенях, не пересекая порог, топтались исполняющий обязанности министра Магии Кингсли Шеклболт, Победитель Волдеморта Гарри Поттер и пара авроров.

– Ты в порядке? Невилл, ты как?

Вопросы слились.

– Нормально, – завязки не желали распутываться, и, если бы не драконья заморозка, Невилл бы испепелил мешок выбросом магии.

– Позволь мне войти, – Шеклболт был обеспокоен. – Я не хочу ломать свежие щиты.

– Я не хозяин, – напомнил Невилл.

– Позволь войти как гостю гостя. Быстрее. Я поклянусь, что мы не причиним вреда. Вы, двое, свободны. Гарри, ты тоже иди.

– Я останусь, – Поттер нахмурился. – Я буду делать только то, что ты скажешь. Мы же говорили... я просто побуду рядом с Невиллом.

Авроры удалились. Кингсли ответил на приглашение длинной цветистой фразой, обещая не навредить хозяину дома и гостю.

– Что достать? – Гарри мигом распутал завязки мешка.

– Коробку с зельями. Там есть кровоостанавливающее и укрепляющее.

– Он открыл зал? – Шеклболт стремительно направился к лестнице.

– Там драконы... – уклончиво ответил Невилл.

Драконы Кингсли не тронули, поприветствовали кивками. За Невиллом и Гарри следили зорко и жадно, но стены не покидали – и то хорошо. Шеклболт, грязно ругаясь, оттащил Люциуса от чуточку приоткрывшейся двери, уложил на ступени лестницы, приказал:

– Зелья. Кровоостанавливающее в нос влейте, только следите, чтоб не захлебнулся.

Помощь Гарри пришлась кстати, одному бы пришлось дольше возиться. За хлопотами Невилл чуть не пропустил самое интересное. Гарри ахнул, спросил:

– Это что, твой новый Патронус?

– Да причем тут Патронус? – отмахнулся Шеклболт.

Слон занимал почти всю площадку перед дверями. Переступал с ноги на ногу, потряхивал кистями вышитой попоны, хлопал ушами. Шеклболт сплел пальцы, выкрикнул какое-то незнакомое заклинание. Слон ухватился хоботом за ручку-кольцо, потянул. Одна из дверных створок открылась. В проеме клубилась угрожающая чернота.

– Ох ты ж... – Шеклболт опустился на ступеньку, утер пот.

– Какая неслыханная щедрость... – Люциус еле ворочал языком, но язвил. Презрительно язвил. Вот как у него это получалось?

– Сочтемся.

– Нет уж. Говори сразу.

– Помоги Невиллу.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы помогал я, слепец, отрекшийся от перстня рода? Почему не хочешь что-то сделать сам?

– Что могу – делаю, – серьезно сказал Шеклболт. – Час назад прикрыл дело, которое пытались возбудить против Сильвии Флинт. И посоветовал ей покидать комнаты с каминами во избежание активации следящих заклинаний. Невилл!

– Да, сэр?

– Если ты примешь решение о смене рода, я проведу ритуал отречения. Большего сделать не могу. Моя магия склонна к разрушению. Что принятие, что исцеление... я стараюсь держаться подальше.

Недолгое молчание нарушил Гарри:

– А если не Патронус, то кто это? А если вы слепой, как вы поняли, что Кингли что-то сделал? А зачем Невиллу отрекаться? А что, можно принять волшебника в другой род? А как это сделать? А?..

Их выставили в холл – сначала слон подхватил хоботом, поставил на ноги, потом драконы поддали крыльями. Невилл забрал мешок, отыскал гостиную с целыми креслами, одернул Гарри, который хотел применить чистящее заклинание:

– Не надо. Люциус запретил колдовать. Мэнор обижается.

Гарри стряхнул пыль рукой, уселся в кресло. Признался:

– Это я волну погнал. Узнал, что ты возишься с Люциусом, услышал, что он приглашал к тебе специалиста по кровной магии и запаниковал. А Кингсли обрадовался. Я аж обалдел. А он – «вот это гора с плеч!» Почему он так? Что там с этим отречением?

Невилл вспомнил сны, жажду охоты, описание ритуалов, и потряс головой, сбрасывая смущение:

– Я еще сам не разобрался. Потом объясню.

К счастью, Гарри хватило этого ответа. Куда больше его интересовал слон, а о слоне Невилл не знал ровным счетом ничего, и с чистой совестью переадресовал вопросы к Шеклболту.

Они с Гарри даже новости не обсудили, до тягостного молчания дело не дошло. Кингсли приволок на себе Люциуса, скомандовал:

– Возвращаемся к Невиллу домой. На сегодня всё. Мэнору нужен покой.

– Я...

– Ты не останешься. Он тебя накажет за мое вмешательство. До завтра отойдет... а сейчас дай ему переварить мою наглость, – Шеклболт выглядел измученным, будто только что с рудников.

– А слон внизу? Можно я спущусь, на него посмотрю?

– Гарри, ты сейчас возьмешь рюкзак и поможешь Невиллу аппарировать домой, – тон Кингсли исключал пререкания. – Дался тебе этот слон!

– Он такой красивый!

– Магию на службе Отечеству не пропьешь, – прокомментировал Люциус. – Держи его подальше от своего слона, Кингсли. А то очнется Поттер в пожизненном магическом рабстве. Роду на победу над Лордом наплевать, ему он – просто сильный полукровка.

– Не учи меня жить!

– А почему в рабстве?

Если утром возвращение домой Невилл пугало – не хотелось возвращаться в плен кошмаров – то сейчас он искренне порадовался тишине, домовикам и Люциусу. Гарри – хороший парень. Но слишком уж бесцеремонно лезет в чужие дела...

После обеда Люциус отправился вздремнуть, а Невиллу велел поискать в библиотеке две книги: «О временном покровительстве содержанкам и бастардам» и «Выгоды и последствия перемены традиционных ролей при кровных ритуалах».

Карточки в каталоге нашлись сразу, а вот к полкам пришлось прорываться с боем. Стеллажи оплетали цепкие колючие лианы, пожухшие, но не усохшие, огрызающиеся, ворчащие знакомым бабушкиным голосом. Одолеть преграду Невиллу помогла обида. Он не осуждал бабушку, не желавшую лишать отца шанса на исцеление. И, в то же время, не мог простить детства и юности в страхе и фактического изгнания из рода. Будь у него сейчас силы, решился ли бы он на ритуал, зная, что отнятие перстня прервет жизнь отцу?

«Как она могла возложить на меня такой выбор?»

Злость вырвалась язычками пламени, заплясавшими на лианах. Огонь не трогал книги и свитки, только воплощения чужой магии. И Невилл ненадолго отпустил поводья, позволяя своей силе очищать дом.

Люциус, услышав, что книги нашлись, назначил время чтений – под херес после ужина. Невилл, бегло просмотревший первую страницу трактата «О временном покровительстве», стыдливо заалел щеками. Без хрустального шара было ясно – чтение обернется мучительным возбуждением и дрочкой. За что ему такая жизнь?

После ужина он решил не тянуть время. Короткое уединение в спальне подарило временное облегчение – теперь он мог терзать член, вспоминая подобие секса с Люциусом, и почти ощутимый вкус твердых губ сделал оргазм ярким и оглушительным.

– А ежели девицу грязнокровную, семя укоренившую, надо в род принять для здоровья бастарда, перед ритуалом напои ее маковым отваром...

– И получишь магически сильного дебила. Этот бред я помню. Следующий.

– Отрока пришлого, деву опозорившего, секи на алтаре, пока камень кровь не примет, чтобы дитя очистилось...

– Не наш случай. Дальше.

– Для принятия в род ублюдка грешной жены...

– Дальше не надо. Я вспомнил. Вспомнил, что искал, это нам не подойдет. Откройте «Выгоды и последствия», прочтите оглавление.

Невилл подошел к столику, чтобы поменять книги, и в кресло вернуться уже не смог – его притянуло к Люциусу, как будто тот Акцио проговорил. Ситуация изменилась. Внутренний зверь не рычал, поскуливал. Не хотел нападать, просил.

– Вам опять приперло?

– Да. Можно я?.. На вас?

– Только не на волосы, – недовольно ответил Люциус. – Я их в обед вымыл, не хочу перед сном возиться и повторять.

– Мне теперь никого другого не хочется, – сообщил Невилл, высвобождая член и прикасаясь к гладко выбритой щеке.

– Знал бы, что вы девственник, выгнал без жалости. Кто мог подумать?..

Люциус, все с той же недовольной миной, накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Невилла, помог ускорить движение. Перед глазами поплыло, задрожали колени. Сейчас бы опереться на спинку кресла второй рукой, но...

Дрожь бросила тело вперед, член коснулся губ Люциуса, и Невилл кончил, запачкав чужой подбородок, манию и подлокотник кресла.

– Я так понимаю, кидаться и насиловать вам перехотелось?

– Ага, – Невилл опустился на пол, прижался щекой к твердому колену.

– Кого, кроме меня, вы преследовали во снах?

Хотелось подремать, но Люциус упрямо будил и задавал вопросы. И получил на них ответы, удивившие самого Невилла.

– Получается, вы ловили Снейпа – то молодого, то выглядящего на нынешний возраст; меня, юную Беллу, молодого Нотта, Долохова... Да, это от Фрэнка. Нет ни одного вашего ровесника. Не поверю, чтобы вы питали к Драко и его приятелям исключительно теплые чувства.

– Я к Драко никаких чувств не питаю, – поспешно заверил Невилл и перевел тему. – А что за ритуал мы ищем? Почему с переменой традиционных ролей?

– Признание партнерства до совершения брака или зачатия ребенка одной из сторон. Я проводил похожий ритуал для полукровки. Мэнор принял его младшим хозяином, третьим после меня и Цисси. Наше партнерство закончилось после зачатия Драко. Шеклболт настойчиво попросил просмотреть книги и подогнать какой-нибудь ритуал под наше с вами партнерство. Чтобы вы погостили в мэноре, исцелились, а потом уже решали, что делать: отрекаться и переходить в другой род, бороться за фамильный перстень, или жить перекати-полем по съемным квартирам, обходя особняк Лонгботтомов стороной.

– Шеклболт вам за это что-то пообещал?

– Конечно. В двух словах – мир и благоденствие.

– Почему он попросил именно вас?

– Я уже говорил, – Люциус почти рассердился. – У меня есть опыт проведения похожего ритуала. Проблема в том, что вы чистокровный волшебник, Невилл. Вас нельзя загнуть на алтаре, оттрахать и сказать: «Добро пожаловать, садись в уголке». Вас надо ввести в дом, как равного. Подтвердить магии, что я вас принимаю и доверяю. Именно с этим у нас проблемы. Поэтому я ищу какую-нибудь уловку, и с каждым описанием убеждаюсь – вывернуть ритуал наизнанку невозможно.

– А «принимаю» это значит?..

– Все ритуалы равного партнерства рассчитаны на любовников.

«Принимаю... загнуть... алтарный камень», – Невилл вспомнил прочитанное: порки, маковый отвар, сперма на артефактах.

– Извините, – ноги подгибались, но он мужественно поднялся. – Мне снова надо подрочить.

– Какой у вас, однако, необузданный темперамент, – вздохнул Люциус. – Мерлин с вами, садитесь ко мне на колени.

**6\. Люциус**

Утро началось с Гарри Поттера. Люциус чуть не погиб под лавиной вопросов, и горячо поблагодарил Мерлина за то, что проклятье наградило Лонгботтома повышенным темпераментом, а не речевым недержанием и нежеланием самостоятельно знакомиться с информацией. Проще подрочить юнцу и отправить его в библиотеку, чем слушать: «Я потом почитаю, а вы мне прямо сейчас объясните...»

– А почему на меня проклятья не подействовали? Я же хоркруксы уничтожал. Еще на втором курсе...

Люциус прикусил язык – так и хотелось спросить: «А вы уверены, что не подействовали?» – мысленно досчитал до десяти, ответил:

– Потому что в вас была часть души Лорда. Ворон ворону глаз не выклюет.

– А Рон?

– Что с мистером Уизли?

– Он неважно себя чувствует, но у него рука не отсыхает!

– Необязательно рука.

– Его мама к родственникам жить отправила, – то ли сообщил, то ли пожаловался Поттер. – К деду Игнатиусу.

– Первый разумный поступок за пару десятков лет.

– Вы не имеете права так говорить! – Поттер сорвался на крик. – Вы всегда их ненавидели! Вы подбросили дневник...

– Рассчитывая, что Молли Пруэтт опознает хоркрукс и передаст его своим родственникам, которые смогут его уничтожить. Это было самое простое решение проблемы, но Уизли не ищут легких путей. Я не ожидал, что чутье Пруэттов отобьет брак с предателем крови. Ошибся.

– То есть... вы специально его подкинули?

– А за какие еще заслуги меня не отправили в Азкабан пожизненно, как вы думаете?

– Не знаю.

Поттер не знал ровным счетом ничего – как можно пребывать в блаженном неведении, прожив годы в гуще событий, завершившихся смертью Лорда? Люциус ограничился короткой лекцией, без подробностей.

– ...Да, Регулус Блэк, как и я, не мог разрушить хоркрукс, только узнать и спрятать. Метка не позволяла причинить вред части души господина. Да, Крэбб-младший погиб именно потому, что Адское Пламя добралось до хоркрукса. Это расплата за предательство. Да, у Уизли-младшего есть шанс излечиться и жить полноценной жизнью. Если особняк Пруэттов примет его, как кровного родственника, и позаботится.

Поттер выслушал, не перебивая. Неожиданно робко спросил:

– А что будет с Гермионой?

– Она еще жива? – удивился Люциус. – Странно.

– Гермиона в Мунго. Магическая кома.

– Она беременна от Уизли-младшего?

– Как вы можете такое говорить? Почему вы?.. Я не знаю.

– Скорее всего, – Люциус не мог найти другой причины, по которой грязнокровка могла задержаться в этом мире после разрушения хоркрукса. – Что с ними будет? Не знаю. Об этом Пруэтт беспокоиться должна.

– А...

– Извините, мистер Поттер, – Люциус старался быть вежливым с победителем Лорда, не дразнить, не вызывать недовольства, могущего обеспечить новый виток проблем, но тревога перевесила. – Я должен отправиться в мэнор. Он меня зовет.

– А тот слон, вчера...

– Расспросите Шеклболта. Невилл, прошу вас...

Беспокойство нарастало. Люциус чувствовал, как трещат балки, как лопается паркет, осыпаются осколками зеркала. Мэнор был в ярости.

Лонгботтом доставил его к воротам. Ойкнул:

– Тут драконы! Те, с подвальной стены. Они охраняют вход в поместье.

– Это нормально, – заверил его Люциус. – Послушайте, Невилл... поживите у кого-нибудь пару дней, не возвращайтесь к себе. Если я возьму перстень, то... Обещаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Отречение – крайняя мера. Поищем другой выход. Жаль, что вся эта история не вскрылась раньше, до вашего совершеннолетия. Можно было бы обойтись ритуалом опеки.

– Мне тоже жаль, что я не знал всей правды, – Невилл после двойной аппарации дышал тяжело, сбиваясь на хрип. – Можно я пойду с вами? Я не буду лезть в зал, но если что-то пойдет не так...

– Если что-то пойдет не так, Цисси вернется из Франции и похоронит меня в фамильном склепе, – Люциус унял нетерпение, объяснил как можно мягче. – Дом сейчас вас все равно не впустит, Невилл.

– Ладно, – разочарование в голосе. – А где мне пока пожить? У Гарри на Гримо?

– Нет. В доме Блэков вам лучше не останавливаться.

– В Норе, у Уизли?

– Ни в коем случае!

– М-м-м... тогда Хогвартс?

– Идеальный вариант, – одобрил Люциус. – Идите.

Он сжал запястье, прощаясь – без слов, но с благодарностью – развернулся и пошел к дому, преодолевая сопротивление магии и уплотнившегося воздуха. У мэнора накопился счет – за предательство, за слабоволие, за вторжение Кингсли – и Люциус собирался расплатиться.

Путь к родовому залу показался ему бесконечным, а на самом деле, наверное, и часа не прошло. Разбушевавшаяся магия ставила щиты, заставляя его расшибаться, падать и подниматься с колен. Хлестала плетьми раскаленного ветра, насыщенного жгучим песком – даже если бы не ослеп, ничего бы уже не видел. Окатывала потоками ледяной воды, не унимавшими боль от ожогов и ушибов, а одарявшими мертвенной дрожью, как при появлении дементоров.

С лестницы Люциус скатился кубарем. Удивился, что не сломал шею – думал, на пороге всё и закончится. Поблагодарил – в ответ зал разразился глумливым хохотом; разделся – к сердцу мэнора надо было входить нагим, как при рождении; проговорил заученные с детства слова, заявляя право на наследование.

Зашумели, зашуршали кожистые крылья, драконы атаковали, впились ледяными когтями в сердце, испытывая решимость и готовность. Магия потрошила разум и чувства, извлекала из тайников каждую забытую ошибку, взвешивала, оценивала, заставляла пережить заново – но, в отличие от дементоров, с правом покаяния.

Когда проверяющие отступили, Люциус не удержался на ногах. Рухнул, отдышался и пополз, преодолевая боль, пронизывающую тело. Он не боялся сбиться с пути – каждый наследник Малфоев заучивал движение по Спирали наизусть, тренируясь на паркетном рисунке Зеркального зала. Копию родового Пути Люциус безошибочно проходил с семи лет, и сейчас, сдирая локти и колени о камень, мысленно благодарил отца, гонявшего его по Спирали то ползком, то со скованными руками, то с завязанными глазами. Тело вспомнило уроки – ладонь правее, боком по плавной дуге, разворот...

Спираль мэнора походила на утопленный в пол панцирь виноградной улитки. Люциусу надо было добраться до центра, алтаря-возвышения, и проверить, лежит ли на нем родовой перстень. Когда он проходил этот путь первый раз, мэнор, расстроенный потерей, злился из-за Метки, но не чинил особых препятствий. Сейчас всё было иначе: камень раскалялся, заставляя Люциуса корчиться, как бифштекс на сковородке, леденел, примораживая, отрывая клочья кожи и жадно слизывая кровь.

«Еще чуть-чуть. Надо».

И – воем из окровавленных губ:

– Не могу.

Он кинул тело вперед в безнадежном, последнем усилии, под хохот и шорох крыльев. Пальцы нащупали перстень. Люциус сжал его в кулаке и свернулся в клубок, захлебываясь кровью и слезами. Воцарившаяся тишина подчеркивала всхлипы, выставляла его беспомощность напоказ. А потом на истерзанное тело обрушился вал силы. Камень превратился в пуховую перину, магия окутала признанного наследника невидимым одеялом, унявшим боль и сожаления.

Люциус погрузился в целебный сон, заполненный воспоминаниями: запах лаванды, пропитавший матушкины покои, мяуканье книззлов, шоколадный табак отца, лай охотничьих псов, ржание келпи. Запах сирени – Цисси воцаряется в мэноре, гладит осиротевших книззлов. Запах полыни – Северус дразнит нарочитой покорностью, старательно скрывая зависть. Хохот Цисси, заставшей их в садовом павильоне: «Мерлин мой, не знала, что твоя задница меня так возбуждает!» и новенькое зеркало на потолке в супружеской спальне. Лепет Драко, первые шаги – не где-то, а в Зеркальном зале. Гордость. Честолюбивые чаяния.

Зал засиял. Яркие факелы отразились в зеркалах, разгоняя сумрак сомнений и одаряя главу рода надеждой. Люциус недовольно замычал и спрятал лицо – свет резал глаза.

**7\. Невилл**

В Хогвартсе было скучно. Невилл пытался отвлечься: посидел в библиотеке над книгами, пару раз подрочил на образ Снейпа, привязанного к парте в классе зельеварения, поужинал за преподавательским столом, беседуя с гостеприимной Минервой, но каждое слово и действие отравляли горечь и беспокойство.

Люциус. Словно опоили – коктейль из похоти, благодарности и жалости неумолимо кружил голову. Заставлял тосковать и тревожиться: «Как он? Что с ним?» В редкие моменты благоразумия Невилл понимал, что Люциус прекрасно обходился без его участия десятки лет, ложью и жестокостью выслужился перед Волдемортом, выкрутился после падения, избежав серьезных обвинений, и сейчас действует только в своих интересах. Не будь Невилл одним из победителей...

Ночь прошла отвратительно. Пара знакомых снов – на этот раз ему не хотелось насиловать, только убивать – заставили подняться до рассвета и коротать время в кресле. Невилл испугался себя: а ну как очнешься в коридоре, перед портретом в гриффиндорскую спальню? Хорошо, если не в спальне, изуродованной выплеском стихийной магии.

К воротам мэнора он прибыл разбитым и расстроенным. Слова Люциуса: «Поживите где-нибудь пару дней» не забылись, но утратили привкус приказа, превратившись в пожелание. Невилл шагнул к полупрозрачному радужному дракону, загораживающему дорожку – ярко, опасно, красиво, как ядовитый мыльный пузырь – и спросил:

– Я могу увидеть хозяина дома?

Порождение магии отплыло в сторону, не шевеля крыльями, и Невилл счел это за приглашение. Он поправил лямку рюкзака – эльфы Хогвартса снабдили и сэндвичами, и зельями – и, оглядываясь, пошел по дорожке. Мэнор не изменился. Всё те же заросли и разруха. Но это была корка запекшейся крови поверх новой, еще не огрубевшей кожи. Раны затянулись. А это значило, что Люциус жив.

Родовой зал ослепил – факелы, зеркала. Гигантская раковина закручивалась от входа к центру, поднимаясь над полом. Люциус спал на голом камне и явно не испытывал неудобств: под взглядом Невилла заворочался, вольготно раскинулся – как на перине, и позволил рассмотреть себя целиком, без тряпок и стыдливого полумрака.

Красивый. Широкоплечий, длинноногий. Завораживающий сочной зрелостью, отшлифованным годами телом. Невилл, прежде считавший себя ущербным – ни сокурсники, ни сокурсницы не вызывали у него вожделения – отчетливо понял, что его не привлекает ни очарование нескладности, ни юношеская угловатость. Люциус притягивал к себе именно мужественностью, и плевать, что должно быть не так!

Герой его романа зевнул, и тут же, со стоном, перевернулся, уткнул лицо в сгиб локтя. Невилл получил возможность полюбоваться аппетитными ямками на ягодицах, а пламя факелов съежилось, погружая зал в полумрак. Люциус сел, взглянул на Невилла, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Без приветствия и вопросов отметил:

\- А вы похорошели с тех пор, как я вас видел в последний раз. Что вытянулись, понять можно было – даже на дюйм меня обогнали. Прочего... не ожидал.

Никто в здравом уме, не назвал бы это комплиментом. Люциус оценивал его, как выставочного книззла, и констатировал факты, но Невиллу все равно было очень приятно услышать лестные, а не унизительные слова. Он стеснялся черной косынки, поддерживающей недвижимую руку, съеживался под любопытными и сочувственными взглядами, и с Люциусом чувствовал себя раскованно, потому что тот...

«О, нет!»

– Вы видите? Глазами?

– Да уж не ушами, – усмехнулся Люциус. Встал, уверенно двинулся к выходу из зала: – Вижу. Спасибо мэнору.

Драконы возникли, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Один из них проговорил приятным женским голосом:

– Я рада, что все получилось. Я всегда верила в тебя, Люциус.

Второй голос был знаком до боли:

– Отец, примите изъявление моей покорности.

– Спасибо, Цисси, – Люциус умел быть теплым, пусть не для него и на короткое мгновенье. – Принято, Драко. Хорошего вам отдыха.

Драконы растаяли. Поднятая с пола грязная мантия укрыла голое тело. Невилл понимал, что надо поздравить Люциуса с выздоровлением и возвращением родового перстня, но слова не шли с языка.

– Пойдемте, окунемся в бассейне. Тут есть теплый минеральный источник.

Предложение обрадовало, потому что можно будет еще раз полюбоваться на обнаженного Люциуса, и смутило: раздеться самому, остаться без мантии, но с косынкой, подчеркивающей уродство?

Они вышли в открытую галерею – пол расчерчивали солнечные пятна и тени от колонн. Люциус остановился, зажмурился.

– Слишком ярко. Позвольте воспользоваться вашей палочкой. Я призову ткань, которую можно будет использовать, как повязку.

Палочкой Невилл поделился без колебаний. Люциус перебрал спланировавшие на руку полупрозрачные шарфы – видимо, из гардероба Нарциссы – выбрал нежно-зеленый, и, сложив вдвое, завязал глаза. Это было красиво. И успокаивало. От восхищения и чувства мнимой безопасности – теперь Люциус не может его увидеть и скривиться в презрительной гримасе – Невилл едва не влип в мраморную колонну. И начал придумывать повод, чтобы подойти поближе, дотронуться. На пути к бассейну он еще как-то сдерживался, но когда Люциус сбросил мантию, и обнаженный, с шарфом на лице, принялся нащупывать ногой ступеньку, чтобы спуститься в воду, благоразумие попрощалось, а возбуждение сказало: «Действуй без повода, чего столбом стоишь?»

– Можно я?..

Ступеньки оказались ужасно скользкими. В воду – теплую, приятно покалывающую пузырьками – они свалились одновременно и некрасиво. Невилл вынырнул, потер ушибленный нос. Люциус, недовольно встряхиваясь, отжал намокшие и потемневшие волосы, и хвосты шарфа. Невилл подождал выговора за неуклюжесть, не дождался и подвинулся к Люциусу, жадно разглядывая мокрую ткань.

– Можно я?..

– Можно, можно, – милостиво разрешил Люциус. – Вы себя хорошо вели в Хогвартсе?

– Да.

Невилл приблизился, огладил плечо, шею, осмелел, отважился на поцелуй.

– Ни на кого не кинулись там?

– Нет.

– Самоудовлетворялись?

– Ага.

– Мой светлый образ присутствовал?

– Нет, – зачем-то честно признался Невилл. – Я... ну... на Снейпа.

– О, вы знаете толк в развлечениях!

Смех Люциуса пощекотал губы. Камушки сложились в мозаичное панно. Невилл не выдержал, укусил, и, заставив себя разжать зубы, задал вопрос:

– Это Снейп был тем младшим партнером?

– Да.

Люциус ничего не скрывал: ни равнодушия к сексуальным играм, ни давних грехов, которые, на его взгляд, наверное, и грехами-то не считались – ну, трахался со Снейпом, а что тут такого?

Не было никаких загадок. И надежд не было. Клятва: «Что смогу – сделаю» очень расплывчата. Вот сейчас Люциус оттолкнет, скажет: «Больше я ничем помочь не могу. Отстаньте от меня со своими нападениями и нежностями». И что тогда? Умолять? Гордо уходить в закат, запираться в особняке, доводить себя до оргазма воспоминаниями? После того, как распробовал близость и вошел во вкус?

Люциус уловил его замешательство. Непонятно, как истолковал, не сказал ни слова, зато отреагировал действием. Усадил на мраморную ступень, сел ниже, окунувшись в воду по шею, и обхватил губами возбужденный член Невилла.

Родовая магия? Перстень? Потребуй сейчас Люциус: «Отрекись», пообещай: «А я за это буду брать в рот каждый день», Невилл бы отдал ему особняк, фамильные драгоценности и меч Гриффиндора в придачу.

Он пытался втолкнуть член глубже. Двигал бедрами и замирал, усмиренный сильными руками Люциуса. А потом – быстро, слишком быстро – пришел к финалу, и лежал на ступенях, бессильный и недвижимый, как оглушенная рыба.

Когда вернулась способность шевелиться и соображать, Невилл обнаружил, что Люциус исследует его тело. Пальцы скользили по мокрой коже – по животу к соскам, и выше, словно ловили мурашки. Повязка оставалась на глазах, и эта добровольная слепота заставила Невилла застонать от новой волны возбуждения. Люциус взъерошил его волосы, пропустил их между пальцев, легонько потянул, переключил внимание на ухо, ощупав завитки раковины. Погладил скулы, обвел губы, вынуждая задерживать дыхание и ежиться от щекотки.

Мраморная ступенька и поясница вступили в конфликт. Невилл сдвинулся, меняя позу, и увидел скрытый водой сюрприз. Люциус был заинтересован. Слегка, но и эта реакция обрадовала до щенячьего визга. Невилл немедленно проявил инициативу: переполз по ступеньке, ухватил Люциуса за плечи, осторожно помог пересесть выше. Уткнулся лбом в живот, и, не раздумывая, тронул головку языком. Бедра дрогнули. Люциус положил руку ему на затылок, не надавливая, не направляя, просто играя с прядями волос. Невилл воодушевился маленькой победой и начал сосать. Член твердел во рту, Люциус тяжело дышал, сомнения и терзания – «а если у меня не получится, а если ему не понравится?» – исчезли. И вдруг всё прекратилось. Люциус потянул его за волосы, поднимая голову. Хрипло проговорил:

– Спасибо. Хватит.

– Но почему? – удивился Невилл. – Тебе же приятно?

– Знаете ли, с годами приходит привычка к комфортному сексу. Ступеньки бассейна перестают... удовлетворять потребности.

– Тебе понравилось? – если Люциус опять увильнет, придется выбивать ответ на вопрос.

– Да. Как ни странно – да.

– Почему странно? – Невилл обиделся – нельзя же вот так, в лоб, говорить...

– Не думал, что подпущу кого-то так близко. За последний год привык, что человек за спиной – угроза. Что за прикосновением следует боль, и так далее. А вы с первой нашей встречи нарушаете границы и ухитряетесь поставить всё с ног на голову, – Люциус встал, выбрался на сушу, отряхнулся. – Пойдемте в гардеробную. Я поищу себе одежду.

 

...Сэндвичи съели, сидя на балюстраде и лениво обсуждая, как восстанавливать парк.

– А домовиков вы собираетесь возвращать?

– Это прерогатива Цисси. Не лезу в домашние дела, и вам на будущее не советую. Как ни старайся, все равно останешься виноватым. За всю совместную жизнь только зеркало один раз удачно повесил.

– Да я вообще не собираюсь... – тут Невилл вспомнил об отречении и помолвке и приуныл.

– Но в том, что жить в грязи нельзя, вы, несомненно, правы. Даже если вы мне займете палочку, порядок я не наведу – не знаток хозяйственных заклинаний. И еды от этого не прибавится.

– Давайте я своего домовика вызову? – предложил Невилл. – Много не сделает, но ужин, чистая ванная комната и чистая спальня будут обеспечены.

В предложении таился скрытый расчет: домовому эльфу можно приказать убрать только одну спальню, а самому напроситься переночевать. Под каким-нибудь предлогом. Догадался Люциус о коварном плане или нет – непонятно. Повел себя так, как хотелось бы, и даже позволил больше.

– Это будет весьма кстати. Надеюсь, вы воспользуетесь моим гостеприимством и проведете в мэноре пару дней. Как я уже говорил, в особняк вам лучше не возвращаться.

– С удовольствием, – искренне сказал Невилл. – Я постараюсь вас не стеснить и быть полезным.

– Книги с полок доставать, – усмехнулся Люциус. – Сегодня – отдых. А завтра штурм библиотеки. Надо дополнения к основным ритуалам искать.

**8\. Люциус**

Хитрость Невилла, шитая белыми нитками – приказал эльфу привести в порядок только одну спальню – изрядно позабавила. И выбрал же спальню Северуса, ту, из которой рукой подать до бассейна. Символичное совпадение.

После обеда Люцис не удержался, пошел в библиотеку, чтобы отыскать ритуалы опеки над совершеннолетними колдунами. Бесполезно. Только зря потратил силы и напряг глаза до темных пятен, убеждаясь в несомненном факте – ни под одну категорию Невилл не подходил. Даже если сейчас удастся собрать Совет Двадцати Восьми, чистокровные не решатся признать Победителя Нагайны временно недееспособным или утратившим магическую силу. Даже если Невилл выразит такое желание вслух. Даже если от чистого сердца.

К вечеру раскопки в библиотеке аукнулись: боль в затылке, головокружение, пелена перед глазами. Люциус охотно согласился лечь – позволил Невиллу проявить заботу и поиграть в колдомедика. Мнимый целитель очень быстро разделся и лег рядом, утверждая, что пациента надо согреть телом. Ожидая, пока зелья подействуют, Люциус развлекался. Он расширял прежние границы. Трогал языком соски, вылизывал твердеющие горошины, слушая стоны Невилла. Прикусывал кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, отдыхая от таранящего глотку члена.

Интерес проснулся, когда они сменили позу. Люциус сел к Невиллу на колени, лицом к лицу, положил руки на плечи и коснулся искусанных губ. Вроде бы, ничего не изменилось: ни спальня, ни тело под ладонями. А неожиданно пробрало, затянуло с головой. Люциус почувствовал чужое смятение и проявил властность. Целовал до сорванного дыхания и радужных кругов перед закрытыми глазами, и не заметил, как начал толкаться возбужденным членом в живот партнера.

– Тебе хорошо со мной?

Нельзя спрашивать с такой гремучей смесью надежды и смущения. У любого бревна кору сорвет. Люциус бревном не был. Честно ответил:

– Очень хорошо.

Он опустил руку, сгреб в горсть оба члена, и начал дрочить – под новый поцелуй. Невилл кончил первым, Люциусу пришлось догонять, ерзая на твердых бедрах, подгоняя рваные движения ладони криком.

Ночью, лежа на сбившейся простыне, подставляя плечо, как подушку, Люциус подсчитывал шансы на успешное проведение партнерского ритуала. Шансы были выше, чем с перстнем – примерно семьдесят на тридцать. Неуверенность и скованность Невилла – тот стеснялся поврежденной магией руки – можно побороть ночным шепотом, дневным сексом в бассейне, приправленным чуть преувеличенным восхищением.

Невилл словно почувствовал направление мысли – обнял крепче, уткнулся носом в шею, засопел. Люциус рассеянно погладил щекочущие ухо вихры и вернулся к анализу ситуации. Невилл напугал его единственный раз, забравшись в постель и порвав ночную рубашку. Спросонья показалось, что на запястьях защелкнуты наручники, пробрало холодом тюремных стен, ужасом неизбежного изнасилования. И тут же отпустило: врезал Невиллу в челюсть, вспомнил, что в Азкабане тоже отбился – непонятно как сбросил заклятие оцепенения, извернулся, скованными руками сломал аврору шею. За что и получил от надзирателей: попинали, потом добавили Круциатус, через который он об каменный пол голову и раскроил.

«На поруганную честь недоверие не спишешь – обошлось. На страх перед неизведанным – тоже. Было с Северусом, ох, было. Уже после ритуала, сначала из любопытства, потом – из-за того, что хорошо. Готов ли я попробовать с Невиллом? А если не смогу дойти до конца, оттолкну? Или выдержу как неприятную процедуру? А если он сорвется, попробует осуществить желания проклятья? Как потом решиться на ритуал? Магию не обмануть афродизиаком или чарами. Магия сразу заметит отвращение или равнодушие и покарает за подлог».

Он заставил перевернуться на спину заворочавшегося Невилла – отлежит плечо и не заметит, а потом шевельнуться не сможет. Встал, подошел к распахнутому окну, осмотрел посеребренный луной пейзаж.

«Если бы у нас было время... Пожить бок о бок, изучить привычки, хотя бы пару месяцев делить постель, совершая и исправляя ошибки. Времени нет. Шеклболт сказал, что Невилл дотянет до следующего полнолуния, а потом сляжет с резким упадком сил. Тогда только смена рода. И, после смерти Фрэнка – очередной разрушенный особняк, подернувшиеся пеплом имена на гобеленах».

Прохладный ветерок тронул обнаженное тело, и Люциус обхватил себя за плечи, унимая озноб.

«А что мне чужая беда? У самого забот по ноздри, даже палочки нет. Драко помолвлен, на него чистокровной волшебницы хватило. Доживу ли я до того дня, когда надо будет задуматься о помолвке внуков? Если и доживу... Сузится круг, так это не в первый раз».

Озноб перешел в лихорадочную дрожь. Люциус кривил душой – было дело до чужой беды. Невилл своей заботой, возней с поверженным врагом, затронул что-то глубоко спрятанное. Слова: «Я исчерпал свои возможности, тебе лучше уйти» будут неправдой. Нужно решиться, сделать следующий шаг.

«Я боюсь не единения тел, а изменений собственной души».

Люциус не услышал, как Невилл встал с кровати, только вздрогнул, когда спины коснулось плотное шелковое покрывало. Ткань скользила. Невилл без ложной стеснительности прихватил край зубами, кое-как соорудил кокон, прижался, делясь теплом.

– Позвать домовика? Пусть принесет зелье?

– Не надо зелье, – отказался Люциус. – Пусть принесет коньяк.

...Утром голова трещала, как сырые дрова в камине. Ночное возлияние подтолкнуло к лишним откровениям.

«Это Мордред меня дернул за язык, с чего бы иначе клясться, что лучше я зааважусь, чем снова отправлюсь в Азкабан?»

При взгляде на Невилла одолевала белая зависть – пили наравне, а теперь кто-то мается похмельем, а кто-то уминает завтрак за двоих.

Может статься, зависть бы и почернела – Люциусу сейчас хватило бы малейшего повода, чтоб обозлиться от души – но возникший рядом со столом дракон сообщил о вторжении извне, и это вынудило перегруппировать силы.

– Молли Уизли, Джордж Уизли, Чарльз Уизли, Персиваль Уизли и Билл Уизли с супругой желают нанести визит мистеру Люциусу Малфою.

– Чего это они вдруг? – Невилл отодвинул тарелку, сунул палочку в карман мантии.

– Пришли счет предъявлять за то, что я Джорджу ботинки ребрами испачкал? – предположил Люциус.

Визитеров они встретили вдвоем, плечом к плечу, в грязном, заваленном обломками мебели холле. Молли вошла в мэнор с гордо вздернутым подбородком. Игнорируя правила приличия, сначала поздоровалась с Невиллом. Потом перевела взгляд на Люциуса, замялась, выпалила:

– Павлин!

– Мармеладка! – не остался в долгу Люциус. – С чем пожаловала?

Молли выставила вперед Джорджа, слегка встряхнула за шиворот. Тот отбарабанил:

– Я был нетрезв. Я приношу свои извинения.

– Да сегодня просто праздник какой-то, – пробормотал Люциус, ежась под пристальными взглядами Уизли. – Мармеладка, у меня даже похмелье прошло! Что тебе нужно? Говори, пока я от нетерпения не умер.

– Я развожусь, Павлин, – сообщила Молли.

– Поздравляю, давно пора.

– Я рву гобелен.

Игры кончились. Люциус оценил количество отпрысков, вспомнил об условно беременной грязнокровке, спросил:

– Возвращаешься под крыло Пруэттов?

– Они не принимают детей предателя крови. Мне дозволено привить к дереву ветвь без права наследования.

– Как ты собираешься выкрутиться?

– Отдельный гобелен.

Люциус почуял неладное.

– Я, Молли Пруэтт по роду и крови, прошу здравствующего главу рода Малфоев и его супругу соткать основу для гобелена сухой ветви.

– Нарцисса не может...

– Я говорила с ней по камину, после того, как твое имя полыхнуло на всех родственных гобеленах. Нарцисса согласна, – Молли судорожно стиснула край мантии. – Мне больше некого просить, Павлин. Нужна супружеская пара с ребенком, без разладов и взаимной ненависти. Я была в Азкабане. И Нотт, и Флинт отказались в грубой форме. Остальные не захотели даже разговаривать.

– А меня чем решила купить? – согласие Цисси Люциуса не удивило, женщины всегда договорятся, если речь идет о гобелене для детей и внуков.

– Чарльз!

Джордж встрепенулся:

– Я был нетрезв! Я...

– Прекрати паясничать, – Молли расщедрилась на подзатыльник.

Чарльз Уизли достал из кармана футляр – «Неужели?» – на одном дыхании проговорил:

– От имени и по поручению Игнатиуса Пруэтта прошу вас проверить, сможет ли эта волшебная палочка создать основу для гобелена сухой ветви.

Мармеладка знала, что кинуть на весы. Игнатиус славился чутьем на палочки, с давних пор держал в доме неприкосновенный запас. Если предложил – скорее всего, подойдет. А что с формальностями?

– Я сомневаюсь, что мне позволят зарегистрировать ее в Министерстве.

– Проверь, подойдет она тебе или нет. Разрешение с печатями у Перси в кармане, надо только добавить описание.

Четырнадцать дюймов, самшит, драконья жила. Согрела ладонь, рассыпала приветственный сноп искр.

– Самшит ограждает от злых желаний и чужих чар, – Молли продолжала комкать мантию. – Ну, что? Берешь? Берешься?

– Почему Игнатиус доверил палочку Чарльзу? Твой старший сын...

– Мой супруг согласился оказать честь роду Делакур и взять мою девичью фамилию, – Флер полыхала праведным гневом – заранее. – И, поверьте, я сделаю всё, чтобы принятие в род стало для него незабываемо приятным событием!

– Верю в ваши способности, – Люциус подумал и щедро приправил правду ложью. – С такой прекрасной супругой, как вы, я бы каждый день род менял.

Вейла расцвела, мужчин Уизли повело, даже Невилл заинтересованность проявил.

«Что делать? Вернуть палочку? Отказать, как Нотт и Флинт? Не заставят, основу не ткут под принуждением».

Чутье на выгодные сделки подталкивало согласиться. Мармеладка подняла высокий барьер, но и цену за прыжок дала соответствующую. Купить палочку – не такую подходящую – он бы смог, в Лютном за полновесные галеоны что только не продавали. А вот регистрация в министерстве... Мармеладка избавила его от многомесячных унижений и взяток с неизвестным исходом. Новая политика была проста: хороший Пожиратель Смерти – мертвый Пожиратель Смерти. А если, случайно, живой, то без палочки.

– Ты понимаешь, что твой дом придется сровнять с землей?

– Прекрасно понимаю. Отстроим заново.

– Я не смогу и разрушить дом, и удержать раму, – глупо ввязываться в дело, не рассчитав силы.

– Разрушить поможет Шеклболт.

– Отличный выбор. Когда начнем ставить чары?

– Завтра. Рон уже не встает с постели.

Ободрить Мармеладку словами: «Зато никого не догоняет и не подчиняет» Люциус не решился. Забрал у Персиваля пергамент с печатями, попрощался с отбывающими Уизли, и даже проявил любезность – проводил Мармеладку к воротам.

– Я сейчас разблокирую камин и свяжусь с Нарциссой, – благословенна жизнь с палочкой, сколько проблем снимается. – Первый круг надо будет очертить до рассвета. Жди меня около пяти утра.

– Я тебе очень благодарна.

– Еще ничего не сделано.

– Палочка останется у тебя при любом исходе, – заверила Молли. Оглянулась, посмотрела на оставшегося на ступенях Невилла: – А с ним что? Кингсли говорил, ты знаешь, как помочь.

– Знать и сделать – разные вещи. Я сейчас решаю проблемы по мере поступления. Сначала разберемся с твоим гобеленом.

Молли еще раз оглянулась. Невилл присел на ступеньку, поправил косынку, пораженную проклятьем руку, и уткнулся лицом в колени.

– Если я смогу быть полезной, только скажи.

– Ничего ты не можешь... О! – Люциус чуть не постучал пальцем по лбу, ругая себя за невнимательность. – Ты видела, как он Нагайну убил?

– Да.

– Поделишься воспоминанием? А то героическое свершение мимо меня прошло.

– Где же ты был?

– Обшаривал карманы мантии Северуса, пытался влить в него зелье.

Молли вздохнула, похлопала его по плечу:

– Будет тебе воспоминание, Павлин. Жду вас завтра.

– Договорились, – Люциус еще раз прикоснулся к пергаменту-разрешению, развернулся и пошел к мэнору. День обещал быть насыщенным.

**9\. Невилл**

Уизли всё испортили. Вот, только что, Люциус стоял рядом, и рассчитывал на его поддержку – Невилл знал, чувствовал. А после слов Молли между ними возникла стена, невидимая, но прочная и крепкая. Люциус получил палочку и перестал обращать на него внимание.

Камин, разговор с Нарциссой. Библиотека. Камин. Разговор с Шеклболтом. Библиотека. Камин. Камин. Библиотека.

Невилл пристроился за спиной, попытался размять напряженные плечи. Люциус отмахнулся:

– Не мешай. Потом.

«Потом» повторялось весь день. Обедали и ужинали у камина – Люциус ел и одновременно вел бесконечные переговоры. И избегал прикосновений. Как будто не было волшебной ночи, ошеломляющего касания члена к члену, смешанного семени.

Мэнор осаживал вскипающую злость – Невилла обдавало прохладным ветром, снижавшим градус. Только снижавшим, злость продолжала булькать, как зелье под крышкой котла. Сдвинешь, плотно закроешь – жди взрыва.

Мастерство по взрывам Невилл подтвердил на «отлично». Дождался ночи, одурел от горячей кожи под ладонью. Решил идти напролом, навалился на бедро Люциуса онемевшим плечом, придавил весом, не позволяя увернуться. Взять в рот – нехитрый маневр для отвлечения – провести ребром ладони между ягодиц, найти цель, вторгнуться пальцами.

Люциус закаменел. Холодно спросил:

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал об очищающих и смазке?

– Слышал, но не пользовался, – сдерживая раздражение, ответил Невилл. – Я, знаешь ли, рассчитывал, что ты меня научишь.

– Нашел время для уроков! Мне надо выспаться перед ритуалом. Я не шутки ради велел домовику разбудить меня в четыре утра. Уйми свою тягу к знаниям. Если приперло, я тебе отдрочу. Только на волосы не кончай, понял?

– Подавись такими одолжениями! – Невилл втолкнул пальцы глубже – резко, не беспокоясь о чужом удовольствии, дурея от новых ощущений.

Кончились ощущения знакомо. Сначала Люциус вырвался на свободу и врезал локтем в ухо, а потом магия добавила, сбросив с постели.

Тут бы и уйти. Аппарировать домой, в борьбе с бессонницей настроить камин на Малфой-мэнор. Невилл уже оделся, взял палочку... и отправился бродить по парку. В спальню он возвращался дважды. Первый раз дело закончилось потоком брани, во второй – приземлением на пол. В четыре утра Люциус, злой, как мантикора, поплескался в бассейне, облачился в парадную мантию и отбыл в «Нору». Понятно, что Невилл последовал за ним.

В доме они не задержались, вышли во двор. Там, в темноте, собрались все Уизли – Невилл поздоровался с Джинни и лежавшим на тюфяке Роном. Пожал руку Гарри, присел прямо на землю – стульев для наблюдателей не было.

Люциус с Кингсли обошли «Нору» по кругу, выписывая палочками вязь незнакомых заклинаний. Первые лучи солнца сделали дом полупрозрачным, стены безжалостно выставили на обозрение неубранные спальни и кухонную утварь. Шеклболт одобрительно кивнул, и они с Люциусом пошли на второй круг. В полдень на смену прибыли два незнакомых Невиллу мага. Они заставили дом исчезнуть, а на его месте появилась арка из белых роз, перевитая газовой тканью. В три – к тому моменту на огороде было не протолкнуться среди народа – после очередного чтения заклинаний, арку заполнило тяжелое полотно гобелена. Имена Молли и Артура объединял золотистый круг, такой же знак признанного магией брака, как у родителей, на семейном гобелене.

В пять розы увяли и съежились, ткань потемнела, словно впитала многовековую пыль. В семь лепестки осыпались на землю, гобелен поддерживали стебли с угрожающими колючками. В восемь во двор явилась Нарцисса. Сияющая свежестью, подставившая щеку под поцелуй Люциуса.

Время остановилось. Невилл увидел врага и чуть не задохнулся от приступа ревности. Он уже не следил за действиями волшебников. Зверь знал Нарциссу. Распалял ненависть, предлагал: «Разорвем! Люциус погорюет над клочьями и больше никуда не денется. Будет только наш».

Предполагаемый вдовец что-то почуял. Выкроил пару минут, отвел Невилла в сторону, коротко предупредил: «Не дури!» Поговорить не удалось – Люциуса тут же дернули, ткнули под нос какую-то книгу, вовлекли в спор.

Зрелищный акт начался в сумерках. Стебли засохли, гобелен мотался на ветру мятой тряпкой, подметая землю. Шеклболт вскинул палочку. Слон возник из ниоткуда, подцепил арку бивнями. Молли зарыдала, срываясь на вой – так, что до дрожи пробрало. Стебли начали зеленеть, выбросили отростки с бутонами. Нарцисса, занявшая точку вымеренного треугольника, охнула. Слон попятился, Кингсли пошатнулся. Люциус сорвался с места, встряхнул Молли за плечо, заставил повернуться к дремлющему Рону:

– Хочешь похоронить? Давай, Мармеладка, рыдай! И нас заодно откатом положи!

Вой прекратился. Молли, опухшая, всхлипывающая, кое-как утерла слезы. Слон вывернул край арки. Раздался треск – падали кирпичи, ломались доски. На месте арки появился дом. Слон сносил стены боками, топтал мебель и обломки, одновременно разрывая в клочья ветхий, гнилой гобелен.

Люциус поднял балки заклинанием, повертел их в воздухе, совмещая в тяжеленную раму. Дерево утыкали вилки, ножи, гвозди. Нарцисса взмахнула палочкой, и из развалин поднялись и распустились на десятки клубков разноцветные свитера. Нити теряли цвет, привязываясь к гвоздям. Рама дрожала, и Невилл испугался за Люциуса – что будет, если не удержит, уронит?

Он хотел подойти, подхватить под локоть, но его опередил Шеклболт. Слон исчез в клубах пыли, над руинами кружился вихрь распускающихся вещей, Молли поймала одну из нитей и громко произнесла:

– Я, Молли Пруэтт по крови и праву рождения, отрекаюсь от брака с Артуром Уизли и прошу у главы Рода милости для моих детей.

Зверь убрался прочь – не было места злу там, где творилось истинное волшебство. Невилл заворожено следил за невероятным и незабываемым действом. На его глазах ткался гобелен сухой ветви Рода: от имени Молли Пруэтт потянулся первый росток, Билл Делакур, второй – старший сын Чарльз Уизли, третий – Персиваль...

Гобелен тяжелел. Рама опустилась, касаясь развалин. Нарцисса прикрикнула на Шеклболта:

– Отойди! Ты мешаешь!

Тот отступил на пару шагов. Рама поднялась, зато Люциус опустился на колени. Молли уронила нить. Нарцисса подхватила ее легким взмахом палочки, поторопила:

– Быстрее!

Невилл сорвался с места, когда готовый гобелен поплыл в руки Молли. Рама рухнула, кроша в пыль строительный мусор. Люциус упал на бок. Невилл успел подставить ладонь, не позволил удариться головой. Вернулась злость: «Он мой! Он не должен слушаться Нарциссу и тратить силы на Уизли!»

Легко подумать, трудно запретить. Двойная аппарация, наваливающееся тяжелое тело – Люциус почти не держался на ногах, как в тот вечер, когда они впервые встретились. Только тогда рядом не было Нарциссы, полноправной хозяйки, перед которой склонились драконы мэнора. Никто не морщился, увидев спальню, не отчитывал домовика, не смел повышать голос на Люциуса.

– Каким местом ты думаешь? Это – воздержание перед ритуалом? Да здесь всё пропахло коньяком и спермой! Хотел сдохнуть на радость Мармеладке и ее отпрыскам? Люц, ты...

Невилл оттеснил Нарциссу от кровати, на которую тряпкой повалился Люциус. Прошипел:

– Не орите на него! Явились указания раздавать! Где вы отсиживались, когда он вслепую по этим комнатам бродил? Тогда вам дела до мужа не было. А как прозрел и перстень забрал – понадобился?

Нарцисса некрасиво скривилась, всхлипнула. Невилл почувствовал руку на плече. Люциус встал – откуда силы взялись? – развернул к себе, влепил оглушительную пощечину.

– Никогда не смей повышать голос на мою жену! И ближе чем на три шага не подходи! Убью без раздумий.

– Да провалитесь вы оба пропадом! – потрогал щеку Невилл. – Трахайся с женой, она тебе на прическу спускать не будет!

Он развернулся, прошел сквозь шипящих драконов, мечтая оказаться в тишине особняка и пережить унижение в знакомой полудреме. Пережить и придумать, как отомстить.

**10\. Люциус**

Цисси сначала ругалась, потом приняла на службу десяток домовиков, раздала указания, заставила убирать разгром. Когда выдохлась окончательно – до бледности и бьющейся синей жилки на виске – присела на край кровати, спросила:

– Может быть, мне остаться?

– Возвращайся к Драко. Я отлежусь, завтра буду в порядке.

Пальцы коснулись вереницы флаконов с зельями:

– Люц, я беспокоюсь. Я никогда не осуждала твое партнерство с Северусом. Но Лонгботтом, с его... э-э-э... горячностью... меня пугает. Ты уверен, что контролируешь ситуацию?

– Всё будет хорошо, – неопределенно пообещал Люциус. – Клянусь, что изменения, если они вообще произойдут, не ущемят ничьи права. Я не обижу ни тебя, ни Драко.

Нарцисса хотела что-то возразить, осеклась, махнула рукой. Межконтинентальный портал – тяжелый наруч – унес ее во Францию. Люциус позволил себе расслабиться и прижать щекой подушку. В глубокий целительный сон он провалился через пару минут.

Если бы знал, что встать с кровати придется под прицелом двух аврорских палочек, непременно бы попросил Цисси остаться и созвать полный дом гостей. И регулярно кого-нибудь отправлять в спальню, проведать хозяина.

Авроры позволили ему одеться, пока зачитывали права. Когда наручники защелкнулись на запястьях, Люциус с трудом удержался от искушения отдать последний в жизни приказ. Похоронить себя и охамевших грязнокровок под руинами мэнора. Упокоиться в достойной могиле.

«И лишить Драко родового особняка только потому, что я боюсь возвращаться в Азкабан».

Приказ Люциус не отдал, добровольно пошел с аврорами, надеясь, что недоразумение быстро выяснится. В чем его вообще обвиняют, хотелось бы знать?

Обвинение предъявили после трех часов отсидки в «обезьяннике».

– Поджог больницы? – всяко в жизни бывало, но больницу Люциус ни разу не поджигал.

– Свидетель видел, как вы вызвали Адское пламя и направили поток огня на верхние этажи здания.

– Верхние? – Люциус быстро сложил два и два. – Что с палатами для безнадежных больных?

Удар – хлесткий, неожиданный – едва не свалил со стула.

– Заторопился сбежать, не успел посмотреть?

Как Хогвартс-экспресс по рельсам: зуботычины, угрозы, отказ в адвокате, слабенький Круциатус. Подписывать ложные показания Люциус отказался наотрез, и был переправлен в Азкабан министерским порталом, так и не узнав, спаслись ли Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтомы. Ошеломительное выдалось утро, что и говорить.

На этот раз его отправили в камеру для смертников – подземный этаж, ледяная вода на полу, стены, навсегда впитавшие в себя дыхание дементоров.

– Твой адвокат в прошлый раз такую тину со дна поднял, что нас теперь каждый месяц с веритасерумом проверяют, – сообщил надзиратель и ухмыльнулся. – Поэтому мы правила нарушать не будем, пальцем тебя не тронем. Посадили? Посидишь. Нет свободных камер на других этажах, что поделаешь.

Легкие туфли моментально промокли, стылая вода жгла ступни. На каменном выступе-лежаке валялся разодранный матрац, из которого лезли пучки гнилой соломы. Люциус подавил приступ брезгливости – не время сожалеть о чистых простынях – свернул матрац вдвое, и умостился, как на насесте, подтянув колени к подбородку, стараясь не касаться стены спиной.

Он старательно давил панику. Обвинение ложное. Цисси пришлет адвоката, тот добьется проверки палочки и проверки свидетельских показаний. Дело будет закрыто. Главное – продержаться. Не сломаться под тяжестью воспоминаний. Тот, кто чувствовал дыхание дементора у щеки, до конца жизни обречен на самоуничижение. И если при дневном свете, на воле, можно отгородиться от прошлого барьером долга перед семьей, то здесь, в азкабанской камере...

«У меня остались счастливые воспоминания, не всё на корм этим тварям ушло!»

Люциус закрыл глаза, представил себе знакомое до мельчайшей черточки лицо. Цисси... не страсть – доверие и нежность. Запах сирени, оскверненный перегаром. Молчание, без упреков и вопросов, дозволение спать в своей постели и гонять заклинаниями особо нахальных книззлов. Войны с мяукающими противниками и ровное дыхание, отгоняющее кошмары.

Кошмары...

«Нет! Не смей об этом думать!»

Кошмары... Лорд... Боль сдавила затылок тисками – кто бы наградил Обливиэйтом? Пытки, мольбы, туман ярости, тошнота от зелий, выпитых перед рейдами – изобретения окопавшегося в лаборатории Северуса, способствующие высвобождению кровной магии. Люциусу тогда повезло. Не свихнулся, как Белла, не выхаркал легкие, как Долохов, не сдох от передозировки, как Джагсон-старший. Северус был так щедр, что тайком отпаивал его антидотами. Повезло. С этим «повезло» теперь надо жить.

«Не смей об этом думать!»

Северус... какая изощренная издевка – в памяти остались не сладкие ночи, горький вкус зелий. Не наскрести жарких вздохов, не согреться даже в мыслях. Складки черной мантии, притертая пробка флакона. Зелье течет по ледяным губам, искривленным посмертной судорогой. Лучший друг, бывший любовник мертв.

«Не вспоминай!»

Люциус усилием воли вернул себя в реальность. Капли отсчитывали ход времени – бульк! хлюп! плюх! – скоро этот речитатив сдавит череп, заставит раскачиваться от невыносимой головной боли. А пока...

«Кто мог решиться на поджог больницы? Преступника мне не вычислить, но занять себя поисками мотива, пока не соскользнул в безумие – самое то».

Как ни перекладывай карты, пасьянс сходится по мастям. Как ни пытайся влезть в чужую шкуру, понять побуждения, на ум приходит одно: поджог – дымовая завеса.

«Наша громоздкая и безнадежно устаревшая бюрократическая система лишена сил быстрого реагирования на чрезвычайные ситуации. Аврорат – как затычка в каждой бочке. Пожарных нет – считается, что любой маг может потушить огонь «Агуаменти». А если не может, то ему придет на помощь пара авроров. К горящему Мунго наверняка подтянулись все свободные, и даже занятые работники министерства – надо было спасать больных, тушить Адское пламя. Значит, где-то в системе образовалась брешь. Если Шеклболт не утратил чутья, прикажет проверить, не было ли вторжения. Куда угодно. В министерские отделы, в архив, в камеры предварительного заключения. Если найдут след, размотают ниточку, мой шанс выйти на свободу в здравом уме значительно возрастет».

Понимание, что Драко может получить такую же проблему, как Лонгботтом – безумного главу рода – полоснуло острой болью. Новых проблем для семьи Люциус не хотел.

«Вытащили ли Фрэнка? Невилла его смерть сейчас не спасет, особняк не перестроится на защиту непризнанного наследника. Но безумия поубавится. Может быть, милость Мерлина даже подарит ему отсрочку от неизбежного. А, может, и нет – потрясение всегда забирает силы».

Невилл... эти воспоминания, нетронутые дементорами, Люциус приберег на крайний случай.

Бульк! Хлюп! Плюх!

Отсчет минут, отсчет часов, отсчет... дней? Люциус быстро потерялся во времени. Короткий мучительный сон привел к потере равновесия. Он свалился на пол, не сильно расшибся, но вымок – прямая дорога к воспалению легких. Несколько раз вставал, мерил камеру шагами, поднимая ледяные волны. После очередной прогулки понял, что не только не согревается, вообще не чувствует ног, и свернулся клубком на развернутом матрасе, пытаясь сохранить тающее тепло.

Невилл... Мармеладка не подвела, поделилась воспоминанием. Ярким, сочным, убийственно прекрасным. Просматривая подвиг среди толпы, в огороде «Норы», под щитом невидимости, Люциус откровенно восхищался Невиллом – какая сила духа, какая уверенность в себе! Здесь, в Азкабане, настроение изменилось. Люциус видел не Невилла, Нагайну. И содрогался от страха.

Каркаров. Мало кто знал, как именно он расплатился за свое предательство. А те, кому Лорд преподал урок послушания – изначально планировавшийся триумфом – добровольно расстались с мыслями о неповиновении.

Игорю – по выражению Лорда – выпала честь выносить яйцо супруга Нагайны. По счастью, ближнему Кругу не рассказывали подробностей о способе зачатия, зато не обошли приглашением на роды.

Люциус словно наяву услышал крики и хрипы Игоря, увидел уязвимое бесстыдство позы. В памяти навсегда запечатлелась картина: хруст, издыхающий змееныш и разорванное на куски тело. Нагайна жадно пожирала останки несостоявшегося супруга вперемешку с фрагментами суррогатной матери, Лорд топтался по окровавленной кисти и осколкам скорлупы. После яростного вопля: «Прочь, убирайтесь прочь!» ближний Круг исчез с поляны, как стайка напуганных течью крыс. Между третьей и четвертой аппарацией Макнейр вытащил фляжку, отхлебнул, передал вышибающее слезы пойло Люциусу, и вынес вердикт: «Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если делать дело через жопу».

Бульк! Хлюп! Плюх!

В тот вечер Люциус напился вдрызг, ночевал в кабинете, наутро чуть не сдох – не рассчитал количество алкоголя – и был спасен верным Северусом. В этот – день? вечер? – он вернулся на поляну и услышал шипящий приказ:

– Рас-с-с-девайс-с-с-я! Будешь с-с-следующим!

Тварь приблизилась, сдавила чешуйчатыми кольцами. Жесткий хвост коснулся промежности и Люциус заорал, срывая голос.

«Нет! Только не это! Нет!»

Бульк. Хлюп. Плюх.

Нагайна. Невилл. Теплая ладонь, щенячья наглость – оскалил зубы на Цисси. Где ты, герой? Змея рядом... а героя нет.

«Отгони. Убей. Не позволяй ей меня трогать».

– ...я так понимаю, нам надо каждый месяц министерские проверки проводить, чтобы соблюдался дух, а не только буква закона?

Знакомый голос. Аврор. После взбучки на Совете Двадцати Восьми и осознания, в какое дерьмо он вляпался, Люциус присоединился к негласному перемирию между чистокровными. И выполнил обязательство: угостил Ступефаем вместо Авады, затащил темнокожего мужика в алой мантии в скрытую тяжелой занавеской нишу. Не проверял, нашли его или не нашли – лучше не знать лишнего. Через пару лет, выскользнув из окружения – это была почти незаметная лазейка – Люциус, прежде чем исчезнуть, поблагодарил аврора кивком. Взаимозачет.

– При всем моем уважении, это не правосудие! Это пытка!

Нагайна зашипела, примерилась не к горлу, к животу – зубы рассекли мантию, язык коснулся тела. Раздался металлический лязг. Кто-то бубнил, оправдываясь, кто-то, молодой и злой, как некормленый гиппогриф, перебивал, требовал:

– Живее открывай!

Невилл Лонгботтом. Внук Септимуса Лонгботтома. Компаньон по драконьему заповеднику. Победитель...

Свистнул меч. Голова Нагайны покатилась по полу камеры, Люциуса окатило брызгами.

– У меня есть портал в Мунго, приемный покой уже восстановили.

– Не надо в Мунго, я отнесу его в мэнор!

– Невилл, ты его не поднимешь! Невилл, ты так его уронишь и прикончишь к мордредовой бабушке! Дай, я помогу!

Примечание к части

Предупреждение: смерть второстепенных персонажей.

**11\. Невилл**

Злость и алкоголь – смесь, оборачивающаяся неприятностями. Невилл дважды пытался выйти на улицу, чтобы аппарировать, падал то в гостиной, то в холле, потом решил снять чары с камина и взорвал его с оглушительным грохотом, под рыдания домовиков. Деяние обессилило, и Невилл отправился спать, надеясь увидеть раздавленного и корчащегося Люциуса. Можно будет развлечься и заставить его целовать ноги. Для начала. А потом...

Сон – долгий, мутный – облегчения не принес. Невилла разбудил тревожный шорох. Почему-то сразу подумалось о змеях. Палочка легла в руку, светильники зажглись, повинуясь Люмосу. Спальня, мягко говоря, изменилась. Невилл не завопил из-за чистого удивления: стены оплели опасные гибкие лозы, виноградные листья терлись друг о друга, то ли от невидимого ветра, то ли по приязни – не разберешь.

Мелкие белесые цветки дурманили запахом. Голова закружилась, тело разрывали противоречивые желания: бежать, ползти как можно дальше, и, одновременно, остаться на кровати, ожидая, пока стремительно растущий виноградник доберется до предназначенной ему жертвы.

Лоза. Барельеф над парадной дверью, золотистая вязь на шелковых обоях, резьба на дубовых панелях в отцовском кабинете. «Лоза». Сколько раз Невилл произносил название дома, кидая дымолетный порох в камин? Почему считал это пустым словом, не принимал всерьез?

Цветы осыпались на пол. Рыхлые зеленые грозди впитали свет, увеличились, пожелтели. Лоза царапнула по спинке кровати, покачалась, юркнула в матрас. Невилл не побежал. Не застыл в покорном ожидании. Действуя по наитию, разбил стакан – спасибо домовику, поставившему воду на столик – и располосовал руку. Лоза подползла, пощекотала ладонь усиками, принюхиваясь. Листья на стенах зашептались.

– Наш-ш-ш...

– Не наш-ш-ш...

Тоненький слабый побег приник к порезу. Лоза пила кровь, грозди теряли золото, наливались опасным багрянцем. Невилл подавил желание вырваться, отдернуть руку. Лоза напилась и отступила. Листья смолкли.

Тишина. Душная, готовая в любой миг взорваться треском и шорохом. Особняк оценивал Невилла. Невилл покорно ждал приговора. Всё решилось за доли секунды: плоды потемнели до черноты, ссохлись, осыпались на пол дробью изюма. Листья пожелтели и скрючились, из гостиной потянуло дымом.

Потушить пожар помогли домовики, сам бы Невилл ни за что не справился. «Агуаменти» получалось через раз, старая мебель подхватывала языки пламени, вспыхивала факелами, тканевые обои рассылали огненных лазутчиков по комнатам. Борьба стихий продолжалась около часа. Победила вода. Невилл вышел на улицу – угоревший, перепачканный в сажу, и столкнулся с аврором в пропаленной мантии. Сердце ёкнуло. Не хотелось верить тому, что шептали горящие листья. Пришлось поверить, когда чужой человек облек шепот в официальные слова.

Пожар в больнице Святого Мунго. Безнадежных больных спасти не удалось. С прискорбием сообщаем, что Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтомы скончались от отравления угарным газом.

Вот и всё. Уже ничего не изменишь. Горе и неуместное облегчение – больше не надо будет выбирать между жизнью отца и перстнем главы рода.

Невилла не оставили одного. Гарри пригласил его пожить в доме на Гриммо, но Невилл, доверяя проснувшемуся чутью, и памятуя о словах Люциуса, выбрал опорой Молли и получил удобную спальню в особняке Пруэттов. Уизли здесь жили временно, занимаясь постройкой «Норы». Рыжий фронт оказал Невиллу поддержку, избавив от переговоров с гробовщиками и кладбищенскими служащими. Благодарность всем – а особенно Чарли – была велика. И почти заглушила обиду на Люциуса. Невилл ждал, что среди рыжих голов мелькнут платиновые волосы, надеялся, что сможет уткнуться носом в знакомое плечо, может быть, даже, выплакать спрятанную боль.

Люциус не пришел ни в особняк Пруэттов, ни на похороны.

«Да и боггарт с ним!»

Прощание на кладбище запомнилось плохо. Локоть и кисть терзала боль, онемение доползло до шеи, плечо уже не шевелилось. Молли уговаривала Невилла лечь в Мунго – хотя бы на обследование, и отступилась, трижды услышав твердое: «Нет».

Он решил провести еще одну ночь в особняке Пруэттов, а потом возвращаться в «Лозу». Дом нельзя оставлять без хозяина, надо хотя бы подойти к дверям родового зала. Попросить Кингсли о помощи? Попросить его, чтобы он попросил Люциуса? О, нет... унижаться Невилл не будет.

Домовик возник посреди комнаты, поклонился:

– Миссис Малфой хочет побеседовать с мистером Лонгботтомом. Миссис Малфой ждет ответа в камине Розовой гостиной.

Это было... внезапно. Невилл не мог представить себе тему беседы. Соболезнования? С какой стати миссис Малфой обеспокоилась его потерей?

Угадал. Именно с этого Нарцисса и начала:

– От имени семьи Малфоев приношу соболезнования в связи с трагическим событием, и...

– Что вам надо? – Невилл почти нырнул в камин – не хотел, чтобы кто-то из Пруэттов услышал, как он... ну, да... хамит даме: – Я не лезу к вашему мужу, не подхожу к вам на три шага...

– Люциус в Азкабане, – Нарцисса проговорила это так же невозмутимо, как и вступление. – Его обвиняют в поджоге Мунго. Адвокат не может добиться свидания. Палочка чиста. Его арестовали на основании свидетельских показаний.

– Погодите, погодите...

– Я не верю, что мой муж, не проспавшись после ритуала, вытянувшего у него большую часть магических сил, отправился в Лондон и поджег больницу, перечеркивая этим все последние достижения. Люциус не идиот, он не мог поставить на карту судьбу рода, – Нарцисса повысила голос.

– Тише! – Невилл сжал виски. – Я вам верю! Он...

Ночь, коньяк, уютное гнездо из покрывала и простыни – одно на двоих. Блестящие серые глаза, хриплый голос: «Буду сидеть тихо и никуда не высовываться. Потребуют денег – отдам деньги. Всё отдам, кроме перстня и мэнора. Надо будет Шеклболту задницу вылизать – вылижу. Лишь бы оставили в покое. Я отрекся от главенства перед Азкабаном, я боюсь сойти с ума, я помню дементоров... больше никогда. Лучше Авада».

– Его не проверили на непростительные – мы с адвокатом не исключаем Империо. Свидетеля под веритасерумом допрашивать не хотят, стандартная проверка производится при противоречивых показаниях трех магов. По новому закону все носители Метки могут быть задержаны на срок до пятнадцати суток без объяснения причин, по подозрению в пособничестве антиправительственным элементам.

– Я свяжусь с Шеклболтом... Мерлин! Я не знаю, что делать!

– Как вы сказали, миссис Малфой? Трое свидетелей с противоречивыми показаниями? – Чарли появился за спиной неслышно, как огромный рыжий кот.

– Трое.

– Попробуем организовать. Родственники, наверное, не подойдут?

– Не знаю, – пожала плечами Нарцисса. – Такие детали я не выясняла.

– Я попрошу Джинни сходить к Гарри. Миссис Малфой, сухая ветвь помнит долг.

– Спасибо, Чарльз. Я не могу сейчас вернуться в Англию, – Нарцисса впервые проявила слабость, губы задрожали. – Драко в клинике, с нервным срывом. Новость об аресте Люциуса стала тяжелым испытанием для нас обоих.

«Только тебя хватает на переговоры с адвокатом и посещение клиники, а сынок слег», – подумал Невилл. Вслух он проговорил:

– Миссис Малфой, не беспокойтесь. Вы больше не одна. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Я... я обязан помочь Люциусу. Согласно договору о взаимовыручке и гостеприимстве.

Нарцисса слабо улыбнулась и поблагодарила за соблюдение традиций – «очень редкое в наши дни, мистер Лонгботтом!»

 

...События завертелись с головокружительной быстротой. Невилл вошел в приемную аврората в разгар речи Джорджа Уизли.

– ...исключительно с целью очистки совести. Меня гложет тот факт, что я избил мистера Малфоя и сломал ему ребра. Чтение газет и присутствие на похоронах заставило меня сопоставить даты. Я уверен, что избивал Люциуса Малфоя как раз в тот миг, когда свидетель увидел его возле больницы Святого Мунго.

– А я... – Гарри откашлялся, покосился на Джинни. – Я уверен, что в этот момент мы с мистером Малфоем... эм-м-м... играли... играли в карты. И я проиграл ему два галеона. Мне кажется сомнительным, что мистер Малфой отлучался от карточного стола.

– Я вижу некоторое противоречие в свидетельских показаниях! – обрадовался Джордж. – Требую допросить нас с веритасерумом. Прошу начать с первого свидетеля по делу. Как там его?..

Определенную солидность фарсу придало появление Шеклболта, которого Невилл на коленях умолял разобраться в ситуации. Тот просмотрел бумаги и нахмурился:

– А с какой стати его упекли в Азкабан? У вас что, закончились камеры предварительного заключения?

Три капли зелья, и допрос первого свидетеля – Невилл с перепугу не запомнил незнакомое имя – развалил основанное на показаниях дело. Между тем Шеклболт завелся не на шутку: обнаружил листы с подделанной подписью Люциуса, проигнорированное заключение эксперта о заклинаниях, примененных палочкой, неправомерный отказ в свидании с адвокатом.

В Азкабан они – Невилл, адвокат, Шеклболт и его секретарь Персиваль Уизли – прибыли министерским порталом, с постановлением об освобождении Люциуса на руках. Шеклболт внезапно захотел проверить условия содержания заключенных. Внезапность удивила и напугала тюремный персонал, и делегацию начали на все лады упрашивать дождаться Люциуса в помещении для свиданий.

Невилла отговаривали от визита в Азкабан. Он действительно себя неважно чувствовал, правда, лучше, чем до разговора с Нарциссой – занявшись делом, ощутил прилив сил. Сначала он думал, что не сможет спуститься по скользкой узкой лестнице, потом показалось, что его душат стены... а потом понял, что Люциуса продержали в этом ледяном аду два дня, без всяких на то оснований, и взъярился. Шоковая терапия Азкабана спровоцировала стихийный выброс магии, когда Кингсли попробовал отобрать у него Люциуса. Никакие уговоры: «Ты его уронишь! Ты его так добьешь!» не помогли. Невилл искорежил все решетки подземного этажа, обрушил перекрытие над четырьмя камерами, и выволок Люциуса наверх, всего-то два раза ударив головой об стену.

Аппарация к воротам Малфой-мэнора исчерпала магический резерв. Невилл еле-еле донес Люциуса до входа в родовой зал, поздоровался с драконами и задумался – как быть? В прошлый раз мэнор вылечил Люциуса. Но как доставить бессознательное тело в центр зала? Невилл пожалел, что сгоряча отказался от помощи колдомедиков, и, с опаской, перетащил Люциуса через порог, укладывая на начало гигантской спирали. Он ступил на пол чужого родового зала одной ногой, но этого хватило – гигантская волна накрыла, поволокла, сорвала мантию и белье, прополоскала тело в ледяной воде. Невилл приземлился на что-то мягкое, порадовался, что не разомкнул половинное объятье, хоть и поплатился судорогой. Люциус лежал рядом. Мокрый. Обнаженный. Всё еще живой. Спящий – судя по ровному дыханию и потерявшим синеву губам.

Волна вынесла их в центр зала, на родовой алтарь. Невилл попытался покинуть возвышение и наткнулся на невидимый барьер. Мэнор не хотел отпускать нахального пришельца. Спорить с чужой магией – мощной, но, вроде бы, не сильно враждебной, не было ни желания, ни сил. Невилл повозился, уминая удобную ямку, понял, почему Люциус спокойно спал на здешнем камне: трогаешь ладонью – жестко, а лежишь как на перине. От удивительной постели шло ровное тепло. Невилл зевнул, пожалел об отсутствии повязки, поддерживавшей руку – мэнор лишил всей ткани, до клочка – и крепко обнял Люциуса. Так надежнее. Точно согреется и никуда не пропадет. А когда проснется, разберется со своим мэнором. Не оставят же Невилла здесь навечно в заложниках? Ни Драко, ни Нарциссе это наверняка не понравится.

**12\. Люциус**

Тепло. Благословенное, живительное тепло. И тишина, без навязчивой капели.

«И не болит ничего. Я, наверное, умер».

Если и умер, то попал в специфический рай: родовой зал, под боком голый Невилл... что-то вроде Вальхаллы, только без застолья и... гм... прекрасных дев. В раздумья вторглось воспоминание – леденящее, обездвиживающее внезапным приступом страха. Люциус преодолел слабость, тряхнул Невилла за плечо. Тот заворочался, уставился сонными глазами:

– Что?

– Там, в камере, была Нагайна?

– Что?!

Похоже, Невилл окончательно проснулся.

– Она хотела меня трахнуть хвостом, а потом сожрать, – припомнил Люциус. – Я кричал, пришел ты, и отрубил ей голову.

– Не было там никого! – Невилл потер лицо ладонью. – Клянусь. Ты лежал на камне, синий от холода и почти мертвый. Я не потащил тебя в Мунго, а принес домой.

– Странно.

Видимо, мэнору не понравилась сумятица в мозгах главы рода. Мягкая постель превратилась в бассейн, и Люциус с головой окунулся в прохладную хвойную воду. Помогло.

– Значит, померещилось, – он отплевался от воды и уселся на постели. – Прилично накрыло... Меня выпустили? Под залог?

– Сняли обвинение.

– А как мы сюда попали? Как ты в зал вошел?

Невилл пожал плечом – второе уже не двигалось:

– Поскользнулся, упал в воду. Ну, и... вот.

«Это знак. Мэнор мог испепелить его на пороге, а пропустил до самого алтаря. Это шанс. Мы должны его использовать».

Заскрипели, с грохотом захлопнулись тяжелые двери. Факелы потухли, только рдеющие угли отражались в бесконечных зеркалах. Мэнор одобрил его выбор. Пришло время действовать.

Люциус поймал вздох Невилла губами, приласкал шею, спустился на плечо. Горячая ладонь легла на бедро, стирая прикосновение морока-Нагайны. Люциус прижался к быстро твердеющему члену – преимуществу молодости, возбуждающейся в любой ситуации – и вознамерился избавиться от азкабанских воспоминаний приятным способом. Тело отвечало на чужую жажду, подставлялось под ладонь, выпрашивало ласку. Невилл поначалу сдерживался, но с каждым движением терял осторожность, и это вызвало странную благодарность – так и должно быть, он, Люциус, не восстановленный «Репаро» кувшин или стакан. От нажима не развалится.

Они перевернулись. Невилл навис сверху, впился взглядом, выискивая ответ на незаданный вопрос. Нарушать молчание не хотелось. Люциус развел колени, пристроил ногу Невиллу на поясницу, добровольно отдавая власть. Алтарь, греющий спину, напоминал, что магия не позволит причинить непоправимого вреда. Можно отдаться на волю судьбы, не просчитывать варианты, как вырваться и скрутить, если партнера накроет приступ темного бешенства.

Факелы разгорелись сильнее, нашептывая главное: «Чужая власть временна. Это не принятие Метки. Не сопротивляйся. Позволь ему вертеть себя, как куклу. Забудь о страхах, получи удовольствие».

Зубы стиснули сосок, и Люциуса выгнуло от смеси боли и наслаждения. Кровь застучала в висках, отгораживая от мира: мэнор мог хоть обрушиться, хоть пасть под натиском авроров – ни до чего нет дела. Ладонь Невилла проникла между ягодиц. Люциус приподнялся, напомнил:

– Очищающее. Смазка.

– Сам скажи.

Два коротких заклинания. Люциус застонал, постарался расслабиться, принимая скользкие пальцы. И тут же сам подался вперед, насаживаясь, поторапливая: не нежничай, дай мне тебя почувствовать. Невилл зарычал, укусил его за бедро, словно назло, замедлил движения. Прижался головкой члена к растянутому входу только когда Люциус уже губы искусал – почему-то стало неловко орать от удовольствия на алтаре в родовом зале.

Крик вырвался после вторжения. Наслаждение оказалось слишком острым, член Невилла подходил его заднице идеально, равномерные движения заставляли содрогаться, вышибали из головы воспоминания и о Нагайне, и о Снейпе – забавно, как их уравняла судьба. Перед глазами поплыли ослепительные пятна, и Люциус с трудом сообразил, что сейчас самое время для первой ступени партнерской клятвы.

– Я, Люциус Абрахас Малфой, глава рода Малфоев, принимаю в партнеры Невилла Лонгботтома и дарую ему право...

Невилл прикусил ему мочку уха и велел:

– Кончай!

Люциус сбился, позабыл все слова и выполнил приказ, стискивая ногами поясницу Невилла, так и не притронувшись к члену, как подросток, увидевший первый мокрый сон.

Пришлось повторить – начатый и незавершенный ритуал рассердил магию мэнора. Возбуждение вернулось, на этот раз камень давил на лопатки, впивался в ягодицы, но это не мешало Люциусу качаться на волнах удовольствия, двигать бедрами, прижимаясь к Невиллу теснее и плотнее.

– ...дарую ему право на посещение родового зала... как равный равного... клянусь защищать, как часть себя, до последней капли магии и крови... разделяя на двоих болезни, проклятья и радости... до того дня, когда Невилл Лонгботтом примет перстень главы рода.

– Если не возникнут другие дополнительные условия. Принято. Жизнью и магией клянусь выполнять условия и не помышлять о расторжении договора. Кончай, Люциус.

Голос одурял, потемневший взгляд Невилла заставил поежиться, надавил скрытой угрозой. Люциус не устоял, выполнил чужую волю, пачкая семенем живот. Угроза исчезла, как облако, унесенное ветром.

Факелы вспыхнули. Камень под спиной раскалился, обжигая и подтверждая клятву партнерства.

– Пойдем. Не будем испытывать его терпение.

Спираль заставила их покрутиться и вытолкнула из зала. Невилл потер висящую плетью руку. Люциус ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

– Подожди. Не всё сразу.

Они успели искупаться и пообедать до вала каминных переговоров. Первой в пламени возникла Нарцисса – мэнор известил хозяйку о партнерстве. Невилл смутился до лихорадочного румянца, что-то невнятно пробубнил в ответ на поздравление, поражая – как будто подменили, как будто кто-то другой рычал, подчиняя и приказывая: «Кончай!»

Цисси смилостивилась, не стала читать нотации: «Не пить, встретиться с управляющим, прочитать отчеты из Гринготтса». Ограничилась коротким замечанием:

– Ты и сам всё знаешь, Люциус. Много сделано. Не разрушь медлительностью или неосторожным движением.

Невилл зашевелился, когда погасло пламя. Пожаловался:

– Мне стыдно. Как будто я твою жену обокрал.

– Посмотри на это иначе, – посоветовал Люциус. – Ты не украл. Она с тобой поделилась. И ждет в ответ если не благодарности, то уважения. А не кучи проблем.

Пламя в камине вспыхнуло, прерывая неловкий разговор. Нашлось много желающих сунуть нос в чужую жизнь. Молли хотела узнать, куда прислать вещи Невилла, оставленные в особняке Пруэттов. Адвокат потрясал бумагами – счет за услуги, отказ от дополнительных претензий. Джордж Уизли требовал с Невилла триста галеонов, предъявляя две штрафные квитанции за лжесвидетельство, на свое имя и на имя Гарри Поттера. Следом за Джорджем в камине показался и сам победитель Волдеморта. Долго вздыхал, краснел и, наконец, решился спросить у Невилла: «Ты там как?» Ответ Поттер недослушал и исчез, оставив Люциуса в недоумении – зачем было переступать через себя и заводить подобную беседу?

Самый тяжелый разговор случился не по камину. Шеклболт попросил разрешение войти, занял одно из кресел, принял у домовика бокал хереса. И изложил предварительные итоги расследования по делу. О поджоге больницы, не по делу Люциуса.

В Азкабане мысли текли в верном направлении – Люциус никогда не сомневался, что мыслит как преступник – пожар был завесой. Отвлекающим маневром для подмены трех задержанных из камер предварительного заключения. Настоящих преступников начали разыскивать, когда с подменышей спали чары «Силенцио» и закончилось действие оборотного зелья.

– Арестовали в Испании, два часа назад, – подытожил Шеклболт. – Будем судить.

Невилл долго сидел, уткнувшись лбом Люциусу в плечо. Они ни о чем не говорили – Люциус не умел утешать, и бездумно гладил то волосы, то попадающееся под ладонь ухо. И очень удивился, когда услышал:

– Спасибо. Мне стало легче дышать.

**Эпилог. Невилл**

Пробуждение случилось на редкость приятное: Люциус ласкал его член, осторожно трогая головку языком, обхватывал губами, дразнил, словно не решаясь приступить к делу всерьез. А когда довел до мольбы и стонов, принял головку до горла и позволил кончить, сильно и ярко.

– Я приготовил полосу в парке, – Люциус отстранился, облизнулся.

– Нет, только не это! Дождь! За окном дождь! Я не хочу ползать по мокрому винограднику!

– Если тебе надоело, ты можешь отправиться на штурм родового зала, – без шуток, голос серьезен. – Ты силен духом, безошибочно проходишь все изгибы тренировочной лозы и достигаешь гроздь. Я подозреваю, что ты тянешь время. Учти, магия накажет за нерешительность.

Невилл прекратил неприятный разговор простым действием – занял рот членом. Удержал бедра Люциуса, оставляя симметричные синяки, унимая дрожь наслаждения. И кончил второй раз, помогая себе правой рукой, под недовольное ворчание: «Только не на волосы!»

...Люциус был прав. Он откладывал поход в родовой зал, памятуя о партнерской клятве: «До того дня, когда Невилл Лонгботтом примет перстень главы рода». Сформулировать правильное дополнительное условие никак не получалось – мэнор хохотал в ответ на слова: «До гробовой доски» и «До глубокой старости».

Невилл дал себе слово сегодня же изобрести правильную формулировку. Слабо утешало то, что если у него ничего не выйдет, их с Люциусом по-прежнему будет связывать договор о взаимовыручке и восстановленный драконий заповедник. Но в заповеднике безраздельно властвует Чарли, а Люциус выполняет свое обещание, сидит тихо и никуда не высовывается, его не нужно спасать и выручать.

– В «Лозу» или в парк?

– В парк, – малодушно выбрал Невилл.

Сегодня он спустится в подвал и проверит, понравится ли мэнору предложение: «Отныне и вовеки веков».

________

16 апреля 2015 - 4 мая 2015


End file.
